I'm Going To Make You Love Me
by bethviolet
Summary: Bella Swan is without a doubt in love with her friends brother. The only problem? He's completely oblivious. Or so she thinks. Her plan? To make him fall in love with her. But the pair soon find out sneeking around is a little more fun. laughs ensured. ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to make you love me**

**a/n: new story alert! Yep I've started _another _new one, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. This idea has been floating around my head for a while now, so I finally made the time to get it down on paper...or screen I guess. Anyway, drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1:**

I hate packing. I'm more of a 'ball all my clothes up and shove it in anyway possible' type of person. Which so far, wasn't working so well.

"give it here" Alice growled, from behind me, grabbing the suitcase, and dumping all of the contents on the bed.

"hey" I complained. The little pixie at my side rolled her eyes, placed both her hands on her hips and then raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Bella you are a terrible packer. Why don't you go get some candy for the journey and I'll pack your suitcase?" she wasn't so much asking as demanding, but I was stubborn, and she knew that.

"that's not fair. I almost had it done, before you tipped it all out" I huffed, placing my own hands on my hips.

"No you didn't" she almost yelled "I've been watching you for half an hour wrestling with your suitcase. It wasn't going to fit! Now go!"

I rolled my eyes but left the room. Alice was my best friend. We'd known each other since kindergarten. She shared her crayons with me, and I gave her half of my tootsie bar. After that first day, we were inseparable. In the gloomy town of Forks, she was my only source of fun. Where others made fun of me, she made me fun. When others called me 'freak' she'd shake her head and tell me she was one too then. She was my best friend. Always has been, always will be.

We'd both applied to the University of Phoenix, trying to get as far away from forks as possible. I was studying my undergraduate in English, whereas Alice was studying a business course. She wanted to open her own fashion boutique.

We'd been here a full year. Going home for the first time since moving here. We'd managed to avoid going home for Christmas and spring break, and all the other breaks. Telling our parents that we were spending it with friends. It wasn't a lie. We were with friends. But the reason we didn't want to go home, was because we were both scared. Scared to go back to the life we had in Forks. We were shadows in forks. Barely seen. Invisible if you don't look careful, and we allowed that. We welcomed that. Because we'd rather go unnoticed, than be the butt of the jokes and laughter. We'd moved the Phoenix to define ourselves. Break out of our shells. And that's what we've achieved. I like the 'new' me. I'm not afraid to speak up and be heard. To hold my head high, and give my opinions. Unfortunately it took us a year to realise that just because we were going home, it doesn't mean we have to go back to our old selves.

I ran round to the corner store just outside out dorm room, and picked up Alice's favourite candy. Jelly Beans, Salt Water Taffy and of course a few Tootsie Bars. I ran back as fast as possible, knowing the Alice was re-arranging what I had packed, adding and taking items as she saw fit. Luckily for me, I ran five miles every morning, so I had built enough stamina to run to distance from the store to our dorm in only a few minutes.

I burst through the door, slightly out of breath and winced at the loud bang that was created, of the door hitting the wall. Alice, startled, jumped up off her spot on her bed, and rolled her eyes at me as she saw me eyeing my now closed suitcase.

She was holding her small silver phone to her ear, and listening intently to the person on the other end.

"Okay. We'll see you in a bit." she dropped the phone from her ear, and hit 'end'.

"who was that?" I asked.

"just my brother. He's picking us up from the airport" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

My heart began the race, just at the mention of Alice's brother. "brother?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalance.

"yeah. He's coming home too and he's bringing his new girlfriend. I told you this before" my heart plummeted my my shoes at the word girlfriend. She'd never mentioned he had a girlfriend, yet alone that they were serious enough to be meeting the parents. Alice must have noticed my expression because she continued.

"I know right? If anyone had told me, Emmett would be serious about any girl I would have laughed in their face. She must really be something" she laughed.

Relief filled me, as I realised she was talking about her other brother. "Edward's coming home too" ah, this was the name I was waiting for "he's also bringing someone home. Apparently his friend...Joseph or something...oh I dunno what his name is, anyway apparently he can't go home because...of something, so Edward invited him home" I laughed at her very vague answer, wanting to asked more, but not wanting to seem to eager on the subject.

Edward was Alice's twin brother. I'd known him as long as I'd known Alice. He was the first boy I'd ever crushed on. First boy I'd ever fallen in love with. And he was oblivious to it all, because I was too chicken shit, to tell him. At the end of school he'd decided he wanted to go to university of Chicago, studying biology. He wanted to be a doctor. Which kinda made me love him more. He always had such an amazing personality. He was compassionate and sweet. Caring and generous, funny, loyal and smart. The list could go on...

and if his personality wasn't enough, he looks like an ambercrobi and fitch model. His hair was a messy disarray, that looked like he'd gone all night having rounds of passionate sex. his green eyes looked as though they could pierce you with one glance. They were such a beautiful emerald colour, so unique, so him. His nose was imperfectly perfect. It had a slight bump in the middle from when Emmett had broken it during wrestling. Edward was 10, Emmett 12. his lips looked soft, and the bottom was slightly more plump that the top. They looked even more amazing when he pulled them back into his signature crooked smirk, that would make any girl swoon if on the end of it.

Yes, Edward Cullen was practically a God among us beings. And so out of my league it was laughable. He deserved to be with a stunning blonde, with bright blue eyes, and a cheerleaders figure. That's the type of girl that should be on Edward's arm. Not someone like me. I was too plain.

"come on. We're already late, thanks to your packing disaster" Alice laughed as she pulled her suitcase off her bed. I grabbed the handle of mine and pulled...nothing.

"Jesus Alice, what did you fill this with? Bricks?"

"Bella, you can't go the whole summer in sweats and jeans" she rolled her eyes.

"you've been shopping haven't you!" I knew Alice all too well.

"you'll thank me when you meet someone for a holiday romance"

"we're going to forks. No one in forks interests me" I yelled.

"oh, stop being such a drama queen. It was just a few bits a pieces" and that was a bare faced lie, but I let it slip. I did after all, want to look good if I was spending the whole summer in Edward Cullen's company.

When I'd phoned and told Charlie I was coming home. He was very shocked, and then very apologetic. Apparently in the last year, he'd began dating Sue Clearwater. And because after both her children Seth and Leah had moved to university she'd bought a smaller house, she didn't have enough room for them both. Charlie, thinking I would be staying in Phoenix, offered them the two spare rooms in our house, and even though my bedroom would still be free, he knew how uncomfortable I felt around Seth Clearwater. So I was staying at the Cullen's, at Alice's insistence. I didn't mind. I would have spent everyday there anyway, may as well sleep there too. I was happy Charlie was ready to love again, after my mother's death ten years ago. And the Cullen's basically lived in a mansion, so there was room.

We made our flight on time. With five minutes to spare, and sat in out economy seats. The flight took off, and I was feeling to fidgety to read my book or listen to my ipod. So I played with the hem of my shirt, picked at my nails, chewed my lip, and constantly bounced my knee.

After half an hour, Alice slapped my bouncing knee with the palm of her hand. "would you stop that" she mumbled with a mouth full of jelly beans.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it" I replied, biting my lips again.

"your nervous. Why?" she asked, her face a picture of confusion.

"Alice..." I sighed "have we made the right decision? To come back, I mean?" my eyebrows furrowed in my confusion.

Alice sighed, loudly "yes this is the right thing. Bella you've changed so much in one year. You're _hot _now. I mean seriously hot. I can't remember a day going by where one guy hasn't asked for your phone number or given you his. And some of them are seriously cute. I don't understand why you don't call any of them. And as for all those people back in forks, screw 'em. You take all this new hotness, and you shove it in Jessica Skankley's face" Alice huffed.

"that doesn't seem pleasant for either parties involved" I joked, and Alice laughed.

"but seriously, why not date?"

The true was, I never called any of them because I never thought any of them were serious. Alice couldn't understand that though. Neither of us had, had a boyfriend before. Had a first kiss, or even gone on a date before. The difference between us being I was asked out a lot, but always turned them down, and she was so desperate to find _someone _but was never asked out. I couldn't see why. Alice was beautiful and funny. She was an amazing person. Yet, no males could see that.

"I'm just waiting for...you know...'the one'" I hedged.

Alice rolled her eyes "sure you are Bella" little did Alice know, I was waiting for 'the one'. My 'one'. Edward. I was waiting for him to 'see' me. Not see like look, but really see me. See me as someone. Anyone other than the old Bella Swan. I knew I would want no one else but him. I set my sights too high to want anyone else. It was him or nothing for me. And this summer, I was going to make Edward 'see' me. I was going to make him want me. I was going to make him fall in love with me.

With my new set determinism, I fell asleep, for the final leg of the journey, dreaming of expressive green eyes and crooked smiles.

I was woken up by Alice shaking me. "Bella, we're descenting now. We're at Seattle. Wake up" I grunted a reply, and pushed the hair out of my face. After Alice saw this she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. Maybe her tiredness was turning her hysterical.

"you look like cousin it" she yelled through her laughed. Her volume caused a few people to turn and stare at me, I smiled and waved as politely as possible.

We waited courteously for the people in the few rows ahead of us to exit the plane before we made our move. The worst part of a flight was the utter chaos getting off. Everyone was so desperate to get off that they don't realise if they just wait and stop shoving, everyone well get off easier.

The security checks and baggage clams, were another long wait. Once we'd both, successfully found our luggage, we went off in search of Emmett.

After ten minutes of walking around, and still not having found Emmett, we realised that he's probably walking around as well, looking for us, and we both kept missing each other, so we stood near a pillar, luggage taking up a large portion of the floor, and waited.

An arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to jump in surprise.

"well, if it isn't my favourite girls" a smooth, velvet voice spoke. He was so close I could feel his breath on the top of my head, in my hair. I wasn't prepared for our meeting to be so soon. And my confidence was defiantly shook after Alice calling my cousin it.

"Edward. Your here!" Alice yelled, jumping to hug her brother.

_Oh shit!_

**A/N: So please review, and let me know if you like it! If not I won't keep writing. So if you want more, I need to tell me. So review!**

**thanks!**

**bethviolet**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Going To Make You Love Me.**

**A/N: okay, so I'm a little upset with you guys. I had loads of alerts telling me you were adding my story to your favourites and putting alerts on it, and yet I only get 2 reviews? But I'm gonna give you another chance, if I don't get more reviews I think I'll stop writing it, so review if you like it!**

**Previously:**

_"well, if it isn't my favourite girls" a smooth, velvet voice spoke. He was so close I could feel his breath on the top of my head, in my hair. I wasn't prepared for our meeting to be so soon. And my confidence was defiantly shook after Alice calling my cousin it._

_"Edward. Your here!" Alice yelled, jumping to hug her brother._

_Oh shit!_

**Chapter 2.**

"I though Em was picking us up!" Alice was still screeching, her arms wrapped around her brother.

"he was meant to, but we were able to get an earlier flight, and it's lucky we did 'cos Em would have forgot. He's too busy with his new love" he chuckled.

Alice finally released him, a huge grin still infecting her face. He turned to me, and I was once again a willing victim of his beautiful eyes.

"Come on, Bella. It's been a year." he said, holding his arms outwards. I rolled my eyes, but that didn't stop me almost launching myself at him, my arms locking around his neck.

His arms automatically wrapped around me, pulling me tight against him, our bodies completely flushed. My head found its way buried in his neck, whilst his was nuzzling my hair. I felt him take a deep breath and release it slowly.

_Was he smelling my hair? _That's gotta mean _something_, right?

"I missed you" he murmured in my hair. He was so quite I was sure no one else heard him, but I didn't know if I was meant to have heard him either.

"I missed you too" I whispered. I felt his body stiffen, before he kissed the top of my head and released me from his vice like grip. His eyes were still locked with mine for a few seconds longer, before a throat was cleared behind us.

"Oh, dude I'm sorry. Guys this is Jasper. Jasper this is my sister Alice and one of my best friends Bella" I rolled my eyes at his title for me. "what?" he asked "we were best friends. Don't tell me you forgot out tree house?" he smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

One summer, both aged thirteen, Alice has invited me over for a sleepover. She'd invited her cousin Kate as well. I was having a great time with both of them, we watched a few movies and ate about three bags of popcorn before both Alice and Kate decided they wanted to paint each others nails, and put make up on. Really not my thing! So I stayed in the living room and watched _I love lucy _re-runs, bored out of my mind. And then Edward found me. We'd never spoken directly before, with the exception of a few pleasantries. He asked if I was okay, and I explained about my situation. He smiled at me and told me he didn't blame me for staying out of the 'danger zone'.

He must have felt sorry for me, sat alone, because after our brief conversation, he was asking me if I wanted to do 'stuff' with him. And at that age, Edward Cullen asking me to do 'stuff' with him, was the best moment of my life. Obviously I agreed, and he began telling me about his wish to build and actual tree house.

He felt that the house wasn't private enough and that Emmett could, and probably would, find anything hidden in his room, sort of like a sniffer dog. I followed him out into their large back garden, and he showed me the tree that he wanted to build the house on. Two of the large branches we at a perfect 90 degree angle, and the surface area was quite large. The branches weren't at the top of the tree, however it was high enough that a ladder would be needed, or an expert climber.

We worked flat out for nine hours. And it was perfect. The little house, fit us both in perfectly, with his two beanbag chairs, and a small table he used to place our drinks and a few chips. Due to the wooden roof, a large window needed to be created to allow some form of light in.

I learnt so much about Edward that day, and he in turn had learnt about me. Later that first day, when I finally returned to Alice and Kate, I reluctantly explained where I'd been. Alice told me that if Edward was still at home and had been all day, that meant he'd blown his friends off, missing their game of football, to hang out with me. After that, whenever I was over at the Cullen's, he would invite me to the tree house for an hour or two, just to talk. That's my favourite memory of him. The day I fell in love with him.

"it's nice to meet you" I spoke, shaking Jasper's outstretched hand.

"the pleasures all mine" he replied, kissing the back of my hand. Causing a violent blush to outbreak on my cheeks. A sound that can only be described as a growl came from Edward, making Jasper to release my hand with a slight laugh.

"hey Jasper, I'm Alice" she introduced herself. Both mine and Edward's eyes narrowed, as Alice introduced herself after Edward had just done the introductions. She had a dreamy look crossing her face, and her eyes looked glazed over. He once again picked her hand up and kissed the back, causing a girly giggle, a mixture of excitement and nerves to erupt from Alice.

This time, Edward just chuckled and rolled his eyes "come on you flirt. Let's get these ladies home" he said whilst picking up my luggage, and throwing Alice's embarrassingly pick suitcase at Jasper.

"You really don't have to" I told Edward.

He rolled his eyes "yes I do" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"no, Edward, really I can carry my on luggage.."

"Bella?" He interrupted.

"yeah?" I asked.

"shut up" he laughed, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. His smell intoxicated my senses, a smell that could only belong to Edward, I had no way to describe it, it was itself. Nothing could come remotely close.

"your staying with us right Bella?" he asked as we were walking to his car, his arm stil around me.

"Yeah, my dad didn't think I would come home, and invited the Clearwater's to stay"

he winced at the mention of the Seth Clearwater. "I know." I continued "my room's still free, but I just don't feel comfortable with Seth there. Charlie understands"

"things still not better?" he asked genuine concern in his eyes.

"well, the letters stopped after a few weeks, and I haven't heard from him since, but I just really don't want it all to start again" he nodded in reply.

Seth Clearwater was a little..._obsessed _with me in high school. At first I just thought he was being friendly. He would meet me outside my locker, after class, walk me to my car. Then he started showing up at places he knew I would be. The supermarket, the park, Alice's house, the café where I worked. At first I thought it was coincidence, but letters started being posted to me. _Everyday. _Declaring his undying love for me. After a little chat with him, he stopped following me, and basically having anything to do with me, however a few letters still appeared every now and then.

"Well I'm glad your staying with us. I really missed you Bella" his gaze was still boring into mine, and I once again found my self lost in Edward's eyes.

"me too" I whispered, suddenly feeling shy.

His arm stayed place around my shoulders, anchoring me to him, even after we reached his silver Volvo. He put my bags in the trunk and walked me round to the front passenger seat, opening the door for me.

"doesn't Jasper want to sit there?" I asked, not wanting to separate the friends due to his gentleman like behaviour.

"Just get in Bella" he gave me his mock serious voice, but his big grin told me he wasn't really annoyed. I got in, and he closed the door behind me. He jumped in to the drivers side as Alice and Jasper sat in the back seats.

They were talking quietly to each other. Alice was sat behind Edward's chair, so I could see her out of the corner of my eye. Her dreamy grin had grown, as she chatted with Jasper. Her eyes were dancing with excitement at the prospect of romance. I just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed.

"so, how's life in Phoenix? How's your English course going?" Edward asked me, pulling me from my Jasper and Alice observations.

"really good actually. I love it. All the people are really nice, I feel...happy with myself me. Different then when I lived here" I explained.

"you do look great Bella" Edward smiled. As his eyes took in the whole of my face.

"And that's why she's got guys lining down the street to take her out" Alice chipped in. she was smiling, but I saw a slight glimpse of sadness.

"what?" Edward seemed rather angry by this. His jaw was clenched, and his hand had tightened on the steering wheel causing his knuckles to turn white.

"she's exaggerating" I explained shaking my head.

"whatever" she muttered.

"what about you? How's college?" I asked him, trying to fill the silence.

"really good, I love the course, but I kinda miss the way things were, y'know? Like before any of us left" he looked rather sad, consumed by his memories.

"Yeah, but we have the whole summer" _and I'll make you mine._

"yeah we do" he grinned at me. His smile was almost blinding, he was so beautiful.

We pulled up at the Cullen's house after the journey from Sea-Tack airport. My jet lag was creeping up on me, my eyes felt heavy and were refusing to stay open. But I managed to pull myself from the car, and once again lost the argument with Edward about my luggage.

Esme and Carlisle greeted us at the door. Esme was always the mother I needed when I was growing up. After losing my mother at the tender age of 8, I needed a mother figure during my teenage years. Esme filled that role without question. She treated me like I was her own daughter, the way I knew Renee would have wanted it. Esme wrapped her arms around me, smiling and telling me how much she had missed me. She greeted me the same way she had greeted her own daughter.

Carlisle was always like a cooler version of my own father. Naturally due to my young age when my mother died, and my father needing to work, I saw the Cullen's a lot more than my own father. Something I know tore him to pieces. He wanted to be there for me, but knew that bills needed to be paid and food in the fridge. He needed to work. So he worked for me.

After greeting Esme and Carlisle we were ushered into their living room. And older looking Emmett sat eating a sandwich which was bigger than his head. I guess some thing never change. Sat next to him was a stunning blonde. She had large blue eyes, that looked like two sapphires. Her lips were red. Bright red. Her teeth perfectly white and straight. No braces for her. Her hair was curled into spirally ringlets. She was beautiful, she could pass for a model.

The mystery girl was introduced as Rose or 'my Rosie' as Emmett called her. After an hour of conversing, my fatigue was catching up and I found myself almost dozing off during our chat.

"come on, your falling asleep. I'll show you where your sleeping" Esme said from across the room

"no need" Edward interrupted "I'll show Bella and help her with her luggage" he laughed at my annoyed face.

I followed him, silently, up the stairs, pursuing the familiar stair case and landing. He soon entered and all too familiar room and set my suitcase down on the bed.

"Edward?" I asked resulting in him turning and looking at me "why am I in your room?"

**Please, please, please review! even if it's just a smiley face I'll be happy. I just need some indication that you guys are enjoying it and want me to continue.**

**Bethviolet x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to make you love me.**

**A/N: okay, so your reviews were awesome, and you've made me want to keep writing more! So thank you, it's nice knowing that your out there reading this, and I'm not just writing for nothing. So a big thank you! I love you all. If I could, I would hug every single one of you!**

**so, I'll shut up now, let's get on with it...**

_"no need" Edward interrupted "I'll show Bella and help her with her luggage" he laughed at my annoyed face._

_I followed him, silently, up the stairs, pursuing the familiar stair case and landing. He soon entered and all too familiar room and set my suitcase down on the bed._

_"Edward?" I asked resulting in him turning and looking at me "why am I in your room?"_

**chapter 3.**

"Bella, I've got something to tell you...I... I love you" he replied, his face blushing slightly.

"w...what?" I stuttered.

"I've always loved you"

"I love you too" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. He ran over to me and gave me the most life shattering kiss. I felt in in my knees, let alone my girly bits.

"and we're going to share this bed, I'm going to ravish you and make love to you like I've always wanted to"

"you have?" I asked, all my dreams forming in front of my eyes, finally.

"yes. I'm going to marry you one day, and have loads of kids, and make you happy, and love you..."

...yeah, even my fantasies were laughably ridiculous. This is what really happened...

"Edward? Why am I in your room?" I could hear the slight squeak in my voice, and by the way on of his eyebrows rose, I could tell her had heard it as well.

"erm..." he cleared his throat, and began to rub the back of his neck "well, Jasper's in one of the guest rooms, and Rose is in another. My Mom uses one of them for her crafts room and my Dad has his home gym in another. And the last guest room...well...the mattress is broken." he cleared his throat again, and finally dropped his hand from the back of his neck.

"erm...the mattress _broke_?" I asked, my eyebrows rose in my disbelief.

"springs have gone, apparently" he shrugged.

"how did the springs brake?" I questioned earning a groan from Edward.

"please, please, please" he begged "don't make me think of why the mattress springs have broken in the spare bedroom, when my parents are the only ones living here or have been here since it was last in use. Please Bella" his hands were covering his face, as he shook his head whilst I burst out laughing.

"hey, I'm sure you wouldn't like to think of Charlie and Sue gettin' it on" he resorted, to which I cringed.

"Anyway, the plan is to get a new mattress as soon as possible, which looks like it'll be Monday, so you can have my room. I know Alice kicks in her sleep, and if you were in there, she'd only torture you with make up and that shit all night" he offered with a nervous laugh. It was a sweet gesture, but I really couldn't accept.

"no Edward. Where would you sleep?"

"the couch. It's fine" he shrugged again.

"No! I'm not living it up in the queen size bed, while your slumming it. No way, it's your room, I'll sleep on the couch" I went to grab my bags, but he stepped in front of me.

"Bella, I'm a gentleman, I couldn't possible allow a lady to sleep on the couch. Besides it'll only be two nights at the most." I shook my head, and went to move around him, but he blocked me, yet again.

"your really not going to let me, are you?" I stated rather than asked.

"nope" he replied, popping the 'p'.

"fine" I shrugged, and this time he allowed me to pass him. I sat in the middle of his bed. He spun around to face me, his face showing signs of shock, before morphing into triumph. He knew me. He knew me well. He knew that I didn't give in easily.

"don't look so shocked." I giggled.

"I really didn't think you would give in. you really have changed." he looked a little saddened by the thought.

"no I haven't" I rolled my eyes.

"you gave in. you never gave in before" he laughed, but the sadness was still there.

"well, I haven't completely given in" my confidence was peaking slightly, and I knew if I didn't do this now, I never would. I'd promised myself I would make him fall for me, and I couldn't do that without being bold.

"huh?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

"well I gave in that I'm sleeping in here. But I'm still not letting you sleep on the couch"

"where do you want me to sleep? The floor?" he laughed, whilst rolling his eyes.

My only response was to pat the opposite side of the bed, to where I was currently sitting. I may have thrown a wink in there...for good measure, of course.

"erm...Bella...I'm not sure that...that's the best idea" and the neck rubbing was back.

"oh come on Edward. I've known you forever. I trust you, I know there will be no...hanky panky" _unfortunately._

"did you really just call it hanky panky?" he asked through his laughter as he came and sat next to me on the bed. I joined in with his musical laughter, at my unfortunate phrases. Tears were streaming down my face, and I heard rather than saw him stop laughing. Through my teary eyes, I saw him, just sat there, staring at me. He leaned across and wiped my tears away.

"i really have missed you Bella" his hand that was wiping my tears, was now cupping my cheek.

"me, too" I smiled. I was temped to turn my head and kiss his palm, but I knew that would be awkward. He doesn't feel that way about me...yet. But I'm looking to change that, so I resisted.

He sighed loudly, and removed his hand, and in just mere seconds the tension was thick in the air and the awkwardness was working full effect. Her cleared his throat once again.

"well...okay, I'll stay in here with you. But if you feel uncomfortable, for whatever reason, just say and I'll leave. I won't be upset or angry or whatever. And it'll only be two nights. You can trust me. Now, I'm going to leave you to get some sleep. If your not up, I'll wake you for lunch" and with that he practically ran from the room.

Roll up, roll up, see Bella Swan, the living, breathing, man replant.

I sighed, before getting up from my spot on the bed. I dug through my suitcase and found my white tank top and blue boy shorts. I walked into Edward's en-suite with my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, before crawling into Edward's bed. His scent surrounded me, and I realised that if I couldn't have Edward himself wrapped around me, this was the next best thing.

Naturally being surrounded my Edward smell, my subconscious wanted to dream about him...yeah even I'm not buying that one. Like I need a reason to dream of _him_!

"Bella?" he asked. We were on our honeymoon. Not an usual fantasy of mine. We were on a stunning white sanded, blue oceanic beach. He was holding my hand was we walked down the beach. For some reason I was shaking...a lot. Like unnaturally shaking.

"Bella? Wake up"

"I am awake" I groaned, as my dream flew away, stored in my brain for another night.

"someone's grumpy" a voice laughed.

"i hate it when you wake up from a really good dream. I wanted to finish" I whined.

"want to tell me about it?" I could hear the smirk in their voice. The statement caused my eyes to pop open. no one on knew about my Edward dreams, and here I was, talking to Edward himself about them.

My eyes met with stunning, vivid green ones. I could feel the flames beginning under my skin, as a blush exploded on my cheeks.

"erm..no. What's up, why you waking me?" I tried to change the topic, and I knew he could tell what I was doing. But Edward being the gentleman he is, didn't say a word about it.

"lunch's ready. We ordered pizza. Peperoni still you favourite right?" he remembered my favourite pizza topping. That's gotta mean something, right?

"yeah. Thanks" I replied smiling. I pulled the covers back, stood and lifted my hands above my head, stretching.

"erm..I'm...a..I'm...erm just...just going to go...erm...to...yeah...downstairs" and with that he flew out of the room, no vehicle could have taken him there faster. He literally ran out of the room. Being stood here, half naked making a man run away from me, has done nothing for my ego. Yeah, I'm depressed now. The tears actually began pooling in my eyes at the reality of what had just happened.

How was I suppose to make him fall in love with me when he was repelled by my physical appearance? Hell, how am I suppose to face him now, after that? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! What to do, what to do? Can't I just stay up here, forever?

Well that's not gonna work, this is his room, dipshit. I sighed, and walked over to my suitcase that was now dumped on the floor, and rifled through all of Alice's added clothes before I found some normal clothes that were actually mine. I grabbed the skinny jeans and long sleeved t-shirt shoved them on, brushed my hair, before swallowing my pride and making my way downstairs.

"hey sleepyhead" Alice's voice sang as I made my way into the kitchen. Everyone was seated and eating, the only free space was next to Esme, opposite Edward.

_Oh joy. I get to face humiliation. _

He wasn't looking at me, purposely avoiding my gaze, but everyone else was looking at me expectantly, all awaiting my reply.

I sat down, grabbing a slice of pizza. "yeah Alice, what's with all the clothes. You told me you only added a few things. The only thing of mine in that case is my jeans. What happened to the rest of it? like I need to ask" everyone laughed at my agony.

"oh I can't believe you bought that one Bella!" she laughed. "I'm sorry, Bellarina, but I just couldn't let you come back here with only sweats and jeans. It would have been criminal!" she was crying with laughter.

"well I've never had any complaint before" I resorted, as she rolled her eyes.

"tell me about it" she groaned and I instantly regretted saying anything at all "I mean, have all you guys lost your mind?" she yelled

"what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, still laughing at my misfortune.

"I'm talking about Bella, getting asked out all the god damn time, and not even trying to look good...no offence" she hedged.

"non taken" I laughed, sarcastically, though i was not offended.

"but still, she'll go out to the corner store wearing sweats and her old tee shirts and come back with like five different phone numbers. And I never leave the house less than presentable and still I get no..." she trailed off realising that she'd said too much. Her face turned bright red. _I'd never seen Alice blush before._

"well, the men in Phoenix clearly don't have a brain cell between the lot of them" Jasper comforted Alice, and yet again, my ego was taking another hit. He hadn't even realised what he'd implied, he was too focused on Alice, but everyone else had. Now it was my turn to blush bright red, as everyone's gaze fell on me to gage my reaction.

"Shut the fuck up Jazz. You don't have a clue what your talking about" Edward basically yelled. Wow, protective over his sister, much?

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what your language" Esme yelled at her son.

"sorry mom...everyone" he mumbled, looking round everyone, he caught my gaze and sent me a small wink.

"Any way, let's forget about the unpleasant. I have a great idea for this afternoon. Let's go swimming" she jumped up, and literally started bouncing with excitement.

"what?" Jasper asked. Everyone else was in a state of confusion, this wasn't the type of activity that normal 19 year olds take part it.

"at the beach. Look, we're going to the beach, so eat up and go get changed." she demanded.

"erm Alice?" she looked at me with slight irritation in her eyes "i didn't bring a swimming costume" before she could answer, Edward jumped in.

"you guys go, and I'll stay here with Bella" he offered.

"no need. I packed one for you" she had this look in her eyes, and I dreaded to think the size of the costume she'd packed for me. Looks like I'm going to be freezing my basically bare ass off on the beach, with Edward and his repulsion for me.

"great" I groaned.

**please, please, please review! i stayed up late to finish this for you guys so please review! i would be happy with just a smiley face, or a sad face, depending on how you liked the chapter. please tell me what you think, i love you oppinions and criticisms. :)**

**bethviolet**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to make you love me.**

**A/N: I'm Back! so a huge thanks to all who updated, I really do love you so so much! All the reviews really motivate me to write more, so please keep 'em coming :D**

_"erm Alice?" she looked at me with slight irritation in her eyes "I didn't bring a swimming costume" before she could answer, Edward jumped in._

_"you guys go, and I'll stay here with Bella" he offered._

_"no need. I packed one for you" she had this look in her eyes, and I dreaded to think the size of the costume she'd packed for me. Looks like I'm going to be freezing my basically bare ass off on the beach, with Edward and his repulsion for me._

_"great" I groaned._

**Chapter 4.**

Edward offered to wait downstairs, so I could change first. I ran up to the room, not wanting to take ages. As soon as I burst through the door, I began searching through my suitcase that was randomly lying on the floor. A part of me was dreading to see what Alice had packed for me, the other knew I had to see it and wear it, may as well get it over with.

It took me a while to fine the tiny piece of scrap material. It was so small it could have been a handkerchief. The two small triangles that were the bottom part of the bikini were held together by two pieces of string. The top was again two _tiny _pieces of cloth that barely covered my boobs, it had a string halter tie, and another piece of string that wrapped around me back, to ensure I was covered. The bikini itself was a rich dark blue colour, with small white poker dots dotted all over. It was a lovely bikini, however it was far too revealing for me.

I hesitantly put the swimsuit on, and grimaced at how much skin it actually revealed. With only my essentials covered, I felt rather vulnerable and on display. I knew Alice well enough to know that kicking up a fuss about this would only make her dig her heals in further, and would probably make her schedule more trips to the beach, just to force me to wear it.

I sighed once again, at my reflection in the mirror. My legs and stomach were toned from all the exercise I part take in, however the colour of my skin, was where my insecurities lay. The ghostly, pail white would be enough to turn any man off. Why couldn't I be a bronzed goddess? A girl worthy of a man such as Edward Cullen? His beauty was everything compared to mine, and the reflection staring back at me, only further proved that fact.

I huffed as I pulled a pair of denim shorts on and a plain white tank, to travel to the beach in. I grabbed one of the bag Alice had packed, and began to fill it with a towel, my book, purse, sunglasses, sun cream and ipod. I grabbed my cell off the night stand and shoved it into my pocket. As I made my way to the stairs I heard voices speaking quietly, in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know Alice, I'm trying I really am, but I don't think she likes me. what would she see in me?" Edward's voice was in a hushed whisper. Whoever he was talking about must be a stupid bitch to not realise that Edward liked her, and an even bigger one, if she doesn't like him back.

"I know that she does. Please just try, she's shy, she'll need a push" Alice's tone matched Edward's as they conversed. I felt slightly betrayed by Alice, that she was giving Edward tips on how to get this mystery girl, even if she doesn't know I like him. She should be able to sense these things, like the way I can sense she likes Jasper. It's a girl thing.

"I'm am _not_ going to force her into anything. If she wants to be with me, then great, I'll be the happiest fucker in the world, but if she doesn't then I'd rather her be happy with some other guy then happy with me. And what if she doesn't like me at all? I'd just be ruining this amazing friendship we've got..." Edward's voice was soft yet stern in his hushed voice, before Alice interrupted.

"...just take a chance. I know her. She likes you" I decided to make my presence known. Eavesdropping seemed like a slimy thing to do and I was feeling rather disgusted in myself for listening into this private conversation.

I took a few silent steps backwards into the upstairs hallway, and then walked forwards once again, making sure to step louder, to alert them to my presence. As I became into view on the stairs, both Alice and Edward were looking at me.

"Bella, why are you stamping?" Alice asked. _Shit I hadn't thought of that. _

"erm...well...I'm not happy with this bikini Alice" I responded, thinking on the spot. It wasn't exactly a lie, I was unhappy with the cloth.

Alice huffed "I knew you'd complain" she muttered under her breath, whilst rolling her eyes. Edward laughed, before running up the stairs to change his clothes. Alice gave me a knowing look with a lopsided smirk, before following her brothers footsteps and going to change herself.

After a few minutes I was joined in the hallway, with all the Cullen siblings and their...accomplices?...yeah, that'll do. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep. He and Rose sat up front, whilst Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were squashed on the three seats in the back.

After only, two minutes of complaining, mostly from Alice, about the lack of space, Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Everyone, groaned in pleasure of the free space, whilst I sat, back ram rod straight, in shock. Edward must have noticed my discomfort and chuckled.

"Sorry Bella, someone needed to move" he shrugged, but I could tell he was tense too, waiting for my reaction.

I decided to lighten the mood "oh, so your saying I'm the biggest? Thanks a lot Cullen" I joked causing the tension to remove itself from his shoulders as he laughed.

"no actually, you the smallest. But I couldn't put Jasper on my lap, cos that's weird, as would having Alice on my lap. And besides we're sharing a bed, I thought it would be okay" he shrugged with a large smile on his face. As the others heard we were 'sharing a bed' they all made 'oooohhhh'ing noises and a few cat calls from Emmett, causing my face to inflame. Edward just laughed...again.

The weather was surprisingly hot, for a day in forks. The sky had no clouds and was a beautiful blue colour. As Emmett pulled up in La Push, first beach, we all jumped out. I felt like I was going to combust if I stayed on his lap another second longer. The sun began scorching on my skin, as we began walking down the beach, trying to find the 'perfect stop' at the insistence of Alice.

"perfect!" she finally yelled.

"thank God!" I groaned under my breath. However I wasn't quiet enough because I was rewarded with a chuckle from Edward and a glare from Alice.

I ignored her stares, pulled my towel out of my bag, and set it on the ground. Everyone else followed my lead. Both Alice and Rose began stripping revealing their bikinis. Alice wore a bright coloured number, whilst Rose's was deep crimson halter bikini. I sighed and began to pull my tank off, and then my shorts. I was seated on my towel, whilst doing this, so I avoided everyone's gazes once finished, and just laid down, to soak up the sun. trying to keep the blush at bay...it wasn't working.

I opened my eyes to see both Edward and Alice staring at me. They were seated on ether side on my towel. Alice had a huge grin on her face, whilst Edward seemed a little slack jawed. _Was I really that hideous? _

"what?" I asked facing Alice. That had to be the less painful option, right?

She shrugged "i knew that would look awesome on you." she had an evil glint in her eyes "right Edward?" she faced her brother. A felt my face, once again, blush, as I turned to watch his reaction. As i turned i noticed Edward had removed his shirt to reveal an extremly sexy eigth pack. _wow._

He gulped audibly "you...i mean...well you...look...nice?" he finished as a question. I internally sighed. I knew it was too revealing, I was hideous. My arms automatically went to wrap around my bare stomach, before Alice grabbed them, preventing me from moving.

"oh no you don't. Bella you look hot. Ignore this loser" she gave her brother a pointed look. "it's obviously working for him" her head nodded in the direction of some guy, who was, very nervously, making his was towards us. I rolled my eyes at Alice, of course he was coming to chat either her or Rose up. I was the man replant. I laid back down and close my eyes once again.

"hey" I heard an unfamiliar voice call. It was rougher than Edward's silky voice, but it was still warm and welcoming. I opened my eyes wanting to watch the show, when I was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. I looked across to Alice and Rose and both were looking at me. This guy was looking at me also. And talking to me.

"erm...hey" I replied, earning a smile off this guys. I'd been chatted up by plenty of guys before, just none of them as hot as him. His dark brown hair was cropped short, but he still managed to achieve a shaggy look. His abs were toned and his muscles could beat Emmett's. His six pack was hot, but he was no Edward.

"I'm Jake" he announced, his easy smile still in place.

"I'm Bella. This is Alice, Rose Emmett, Jasper and Edward" I answered, introducing everyone, he didn't take his eyes off me once.

"so Bella, i know it's a little forward...but I was wondering if...erm...maybe, you'd want to go out sometime?" he asked. He was rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous trait I had seen Edward do plenty of times.

"erm..I don't think..." I began, before Alice interrupted.

"she doesn't think she'll be able to do anything tonight, but if you give her your number, I'll make sure she calls" she smiled. He took the paper and pen she gave him and wrote his number down, before handing it to me.

_Jake_

_555-2053_

_call me any time, beautiful _

as I looked up, I was met with the sight of his retreating form, as he walked away. Once I was sure he was out of hearing distance, I turned on Alice.

"what was that?" I nearly yelled.

"that, was me giving you a _push_" she answered, using the term she had used whilst talking to Edward about his mystery girl.

"but..."

"...no but's. I've seen you turn loads of guys down, and none of them have been _that_ hot. You can't turn him down. Have a little summer romance" she answered, shrugging.

I heard Edward clear his throat beside me, I turned to him. He was looking down at the sand, a hard frown on his face. I didn't dare believe he was jealous. Probably disgusted hearing his sister call some guy hot. He was very protective of her.

"who wants ice cream?" he suddenly asked.

"me!" boomed Emmett. Causing a laugh from each of us. Everyone else agreed.

"Bella, will you help me carry them?" he asked. Alice snorted beside me, but I ignored her as I stood up, to follow him. As I stood, Edward's eyes took in my whole form, and I allowed myself to believe he wanted me, but my hopes died, as he soon became tense, and the frown was back.

We walked across the beach, and I noticed a familiar pair of eyes on me. Jake was sat with a large group of guys, all of them looking at me. And when I say me, I mean my boobs and my ass. I rolled my eyes at all of them, not that they noticed. _They weren't looking at my face, remember?_

Edward must have noticed where I was looking, because he sighed loudly, earning my attention again.

"are you really going to call him?" he asked, his eyes bore into mine yet again.

"sounds like Alice is making me" I rolled my eyes.

"you shouldn't be forced into anything. You should be happy, do what makes you happy" he almost repeated what he was saying to Alice, about the mystery girl, and how he wanted her to be happy.

I shrugged at him as we continued to walk, to the ice cream stall in silence.

As we were in line to order, a extremely scantily clad girl, flounced up to Edward. Her bikini was basically non-existent. It was bright pink, and obviously at least two sizes too small. To top only covered her nipples and the bottom made her whole ass hang out. She had an orange tan covering her skin, long blond fake hair that fell past her shoulder. She winked at him, before making the journey over to him. He groaned loudly, as he spotted her.

"hey" she purred, twirling he hair around her finger.

"hello" he replied coldly, and turning away from him.

"I'm Lauren" she introduced. "and you are?" she asked Edward. It was clear from not only his words but his body language he wasn't interested, so I decided to do him a solid and jump in.

"I'm Bella" I announced. Edward head snapped to my face, a huge grin on his face as he realised what I was doing. I'd done it for him on many occasions and it always resulted in a massive grin, not to mention hug.

"who?" she asked, rolling her eyes, and subtly trying to push her chest in Edward face.

"his girlfriend" I answered. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and began kissing my neck. _Well that was new. _He didn't normally get so into the role. But if Edward wanted to step up the intimacy on our fake girlfriend story, who was I to complain?

Lauren spun on her heels and literally ran away. It was rather funny.

"thanks Bella" he smiled, pulling me into a massive hug. The fact I fit into his arms so perfectly was not lost on me, I sighed in contentment.

Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. He might not want this girl, but he will want one of them one day. Hell, he does want one of them now! I need to step up my game if I want to win a guy like Edward Cullen. It's time to bring in some reinforcements! and I only have _this_ summer to do it.

**Okay, so thanks for reading, please review! I'm sorry if my updates are less frequent. Exam season is upon me, and its really stressing me out! So I'm sorry if they're not frequent updates! **

**Bethviolet x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to make you love me.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So WOW! My story is on 39 favourite lists. And there are 57 alerts, and that's for this story alone. I'm so happy about this, but not many reviews guys. That kinda made me sad :( so I'm sorry to have to do this but, until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, I'm not updating. So if your reading this and there's no next chapter, you know that I haven't reached 10 reviews and I'm stubborn and I really won't update till I get 10. come on though, 10 reviews is not a lot. I usually get about 30+ for 'revenge is the sweetest thing' each chapter. **

**I'm gonna stop blabbing now...**

_"thanks Bella" he smiled, pulling me into a massive hug. The fact I fit into his arms so perfectly was not lost on me, I sighed in contentment._

_Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. He might not want this girl, but he will want one of them one day. Hell, he does want one of them now! I need to step up my game if I want to win a guy like Edward Cullen. It's time to bring in some reinforcements! And i only have this summer to do it. _

**Chapter 5.**

After receiving an paying for the ice creams, we began our walk back to the group. My thought were filled about how I was going to approach her. How _should _I do it? Would she laugh? Call me pathetic? I don't know her very well, and maybe that could be a good thing, right? Or not? _Shit_, should I go ahead with this? Maybe I could...

"what ya thinking of so hard over there?" his voice brought me out of my musings. My head snapped in his direction, and I felt like a child being caught trying on mommy's make up. My face was set on fire, and not even an extinguisher could put it out.

"erm..." I hesitated, trying to think of an excuse, anything I could say.

_A little help here_

"oh I get it" his voice low almost sounding sad. He cleared his throat before continuing "about that Jacob guy, right?" a small smile was on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. He gave a humourless chuckle, and I noticed his cheeks had turned a slight tint of red. His whole body was sort of _slumped _with his shoulders down, and his face facing the ground.

"NO!" I practically yelled. I didn't want that thought to fester in his beautiful brain for even two seconds. "I mean..." I tried to recover from my outburst "...he's a nice guy and all, but...I just don't...like him like..._that_" we were only a short distance from our friends and I felt like running over there, to get away from this awkwardness.

And as thought they were the magic words to cure whatever ailed him, a _real_ smile broke out onto his face, and I could actually see it in his eyes. He was_ happy_ I didn't like Jacob.

"so he's not your type, eh?" his playfulness was back, and he leant over to nudge my shoulder with his, being careful to not to use all his force, and make me drop the three ice creams I held.

"no" I answered honestly. Jacob was good looking, don't get me wrong. But when he was checking me out, I never felt the butterfly's I feel when Edward just looks at me. There's not spark, no fire. Nothing.

"so what is your type then?" he asked. His face was once again not looking at me, facing the ground. Why didn't he want me to see his eyes?

_You. _I wanted to answer, but that would have been the way to lose Edward forever. Once he realises I'm in love with him, he'll run a mile. But how do I answer his question without describing him.

"erm...well...I...erm" yeah that was my brilliant answer.

"come on" he said in a rather sing song voice "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he grinned. He was working his crooked smile. That was a rather _flirty _crooked smile. Hmm...the thought of him flirting with me, had never actually crossed me mind. I'm going to have to test thing theory. For _scientific_ purposes of course. Just to make sure...and maybe I like him flirting with me...just a tad...okay, a whole lot.

Hey, don't judge me! It's science...it's clearly chemistry!

"I believe the saying is, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours"' my voice came out rather horse, and rough. His eyes widened at my bold statement. And I was sat on pins as I waited for his reply. Shit, what if he wasn't even flirting with me in the first place? Now I look like the biggest idiot alive.

"well, we could that instead if you want" he replied, sending a wink my way.

And now I'm mush. His turned my into mushy peas.

_Nice mental image there. _

What the hell do I say to that. I want to say 'yes, the hell, please' but I think that may just look a smudge desperate?...yeah, I think so. However I couldn't stop the strange whimpering sound that escaped me.

He smiled at that. _Fucker_.

"I don't show mine, for just anyone, you know" I replied returning his wink. I was rather confident that he was _actually_ flirting with me, but the nerves were still set in my stomach.

He opened his mouth to respond when...

"hey Bella! Get your ass over here. Gimmie my ice cream girl!"

damn Emmett and his need to be constantly eating. I'll never hear his reply now. I looked over at Emmett, and I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from me. He was sat, Indian style with both his arms stretched out, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

_Yes, like a toddler._

I giggled and ran the short distance to them. I handed a ice cream to Rose and Emmett, keeping one for myself. Edward did the same with Alice and Jasper

Once again I found myself between Alice and Edward. Everyone was quite whilst eating. Well apart from Alice. She was giving us her itinerary for the summer.

_Yes, the whole summer._

"..and for the 12th, I booked us some tickets in advance for that theme park, in Seattle. You know the one I mean. And then the 13th I was thinking we should..."

"okay Alice, I really can't listen any more. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we trust you completely with the whole summer" Edward interrupted once he'd finished his ice cream.

_Hmm...a fast ice cream eater? Will he ever cease to amaze me?_

"now who's up for volleyball? Bella?" his eyes were fixed on mine, and they were very intense, all I wanted was to look away, but I couldn't bare to break the connection.

"unless you wanna get hurt?" I asked.

_'cos, guys like funny right? _

He threw his head back laughing, and was joined by the whole group. I opted to sit out, and everyone complained but respected my wishes not the play. They all stood and began walking to the court, it wasn't long for them to notice another missing player.

"ROSE!" Emmett boomed "you not wanna play, baby?"

"no thanks. Besides if I don't play the teams will be even, right?" she replied, shouting just as loud.

_Wow, they really are a perfect match. _

As the game began, I noticed Edward's eyes every so often flash to mine. Like he was checking on me. When our eyes met, he would smile, and I would return it. He was clearly paranoid there would be another Jacob incident.

Rose never started a conversation, and neither did I. The silence was awkward, but I didn't know her well enough to try to break it. I know my plan was to get _her_ advice, but being in the moment, I was too much of a wimp. We both just sat...in silence...watching the game.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"so how long have you 'liked' him for?" my head snapped to her face. She was sat facing me, clearly she had seen mine and Edward's interaction.

"I have no idea..."

"don't bullshit me" she interrupted rolling her eyes. "it's clear as frigging day, you like him. So tell me, how long?"

I sighed loudly, and decided _what the hell_

"since I was 13" I replied blushing as red as a fire truck. She had moved her body to face the game, but her face was looking at me. I mirrored her pose.

"WHAT?" she screamed, causing all of our friends to look at us, with worry written on their faces. Rose paid them no mind though.

"you mean to tell me, you've liked this boy for almost 6 years and never even thought about making a move?" she asked.

"well...I kinda...I kinda love him" I whispered, wanting to die from embarrassment.

On the plus side her face is kinda funny at the moment. Her jaw was on the floor, and her eyes were HUGE. It took everything not to laugh.

"_holy shit_, does Alice know?" she asked, once she's recovered. I shook my head. Biting my lip.

"why the hell not? She's your best friend" Rose demanded.

"Rose please. Think about it. If I tell Alice, she'll think the only reason I hang out with her is to get close to him. And that's not it. She's my best friend. I can't let her think that." I shook my head.

"oh Bella, get a clue. She knows you like her for her. You don't live anywhere near home. If you were only after her brother, you'd have dropped her ass, as soon as his plane landed in Chicago"

"i guess your right" I replied

"of course I am" she rolled her eyes "now let's talk about how to get your boy"

"actually I wanted to ask you something" I was biting my nails.

"yeah..." she answered, making a rolling movement with her hands, that told me to continue.

"I need help with...well...with flirting" I'm sure by now all the blood in my body was actually in my head.

_Can I just die now?_

She was biting her lip, trying to stop laughing. I really wanted to die. She cleared her throat.

"well, it won't take much" she stated.

"what do you mean?" I wondered aloud. For someone like _me_ to get someone like _him_, it would have to involve a form of witchcraft, right?

"Bella, he can't concentrate on the game for looking at you. He can't keep his eyes off you. I've noticed it since you arrived. He talks no stop about you when your not their. It's clear by how he talks, your always on his mind. like...vollyball today, for example. You were the first person he asked to play. Going to get ice cream...he asked you to go. need i go on? He likes you. He just doesn't have the confidence. " she shrugged.

"so what should I do?"

"hmm...okay. Well first, you need a whole new look"

"new look? What's wrong with my old look?" I asked.

"that's just it! It's _old_." she rolled her eyes "and no offence Bella, but it's just not sexy"

"okay, well I guess I could get some new clothes" I shrugged.

"now clothes? Oh no, we're totally gonna sex you up. It's time for operation sexification" she giggled. "then we start on the flirting. I knew more than enough to get you your boy"

I nodded feeling happy with my help.

"Bella, I can't believe you never told me" a voice spoke from behind Rose and I.

**A/N: So if you want to know who the voice is, I need at least 10 reviews people! **

**Thanks guys! Love you all**

**Bethviolet x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to make you love me.**

**A/N: so I kinda love you guys! You gave me more than 10 reviews so I can say how happy I am. I've decided to post a schedule for this story. It's easier for everyone this way I think. So, every Friday there WILL be an update. Because of this, I am able to write a chapter during the week.**

**So if you review, I will send you a teaser of the next chapter. Sound good? Yeah? So review! **

**Okay I'll shut up!**

_"now clothes? Oh no, we're totally gonna sex you up. It's time for operation sexification" she giggled. "then we start on the flirting. I knew more than enough to get you your boy"_

_I nodded feeling happy with my help._

_"Bella, I can't believe you never told me" a voice spoke from behind Rose and I._

**Chapter 6.**

my head was spinning and I felt physically sick. The tone of the voice sounded sad and betrayed, so I couldn't bare to turn and face her.

"erm...I..." I stammered, however Rose jumped to the rescue.

"Told you what?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Her lips were trying desperately not to smile, because had it been anybody but me I would be laughing me ass off.

"that there's a boy you like" she squealed, jumping in my line of vision, and plopping down in front of Rose and I. Her smile could have lit up a room, and her eyes were dancing with the prospect of new gossip.

I bit my lip contemplating my next move. How the hell do I tell her? I clearly took too long, because I received a nudge of Rose's elbow. Her eyes were narrowed, and were giving a message loud and clear. _Spit it out._

"well Alice, the person...he erm...well I...you should...don't freak out okay"

"just tell me! I'm curious, and you know what that did to the cat!" she whined

"What?" I asked

_Yeah I was stalling._

"he died Bella" she face was so serious, and her voice so sad, I could tell she thought it was an actually cat that died. "spill it NOW!"

"oh for the love of God, it's your brother. She didn't want to tell you because she thought you would think that's the only reason your friends" she whisper yelled to Alice, before turning to me "there I said it!" she huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

Alice sat there, mouth agape. Seconds seemed like hours, before the silence was broken by uncontrollable laughter. Rosalie's face was as stunned as mine, as we watched Alice literally roll around the floor in hysterics, tears falling from her eyes.

"oh Bella" her voice was horse from her laughter "it's cute you thought I didn't know" she began laughing again, only this time Rose joined in.

"what do you mean?"

"Bella you're my best friend. You don't think I notice how you are around him? How you try to bring him up in conversation? Do you think I'm blind"she wiped a tear from her eye.

"why didn't you say anything?" I asked completely ball over.

"i wanted _you_ to come to _me_, I wanted you to offer it voluntarily." she shrugged, whilst I narrowed my eyes.

"that's not your style Alice. You would use torture methods if it wasn't illegal"

"yeah, okay, but I could tell this was different. This wasn't the cute boy at the grocery store who asked for your number. This was different. And now I know how. Wow love? Seriously?" all humour was lost from her voice, the laughter had died out, and she was talking about this seriously.

"yeah" I mumbled, blushing set on a high magnitude.

"this is so great" she gushed "and he just told me that he likes...I mean..."

"it's okay Alice. I know her likes someone" I shrugged looking at the ground. Alice nor Rose offered any sympathy, to which I was glad, I knew if I heard their sweet words I would start crying.

I lifted my head, and caught Alice mouthing something to Rose, she quickly saw my movement and gave me a false toothy grin.

"what?" she asked innocently. I shrugged it off, knowing she was telling Rose I didn't have a chance in hell with her gorgeous brother.

"Okay, well let's start this thing first thing tomorrow morning. We'll spend the who day shopping, and we'll give you the best make over, and then we'll start on how to flirt" Rose shrugged.

"nope sorry. Can't tomorrow"

"why not?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to church first thing, visiting my Mom and then going to my Dad's" I shrugged.

"i didn't know your Mom your lived round here. Em told my 'bout your Dad, not your mom though."

I saw Alice cringe as Rose asked. She knew I hated talking about it, but I couldn't avoid it forever.

"my mom she died when I was 8...of breast cancer. When I said I was visiting, I meant...her grave. I haven't been in a year, so I'm visiting her" I tried to shrug it off, but the tears were forming at my eyes. I generally try not to think of her, it brings back too many bad memories.

Rose looked heartbroken, as she reached across, grabbing my hand and squeezing it "I'm sorry" she whispered. And then the tears ran and ran and ran. I couldn't stop them. My hands were cupped over my face to prevent more humiliation but I couldn't stop the loud sobs, and the feeling of my heart breaking.

When my mother died I didn't grieve. Not properly anyway. Of course I spent weeks in my room crying for her, but I never accepted she had died. I preferred to think she'd just moved away. When I got older, and supposedly better at dealing with grief, I decided it was easier to lock all thoughts of her away. It hurt less just not to think. This then resulted in the mere mention of my mother to cause a catatonic breakdown.

So here I was on a public beach, a very public beach, having a full meltdown. Between my hearty sobs, I could hear quite sniffling from Rose. I felt guilty that she was blaming herself for this, I didn't blame her. I wanted to console her, tell her I was okay and it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't stop the tears let alone talk. I felt a hand on my knee giving me an encouraging squeeze and two arms were around me, rubbing my back.

I had no idea how long I was sobbing for, but before I had realised I was released by the arms, only to be replaced in the arms of someone larger. The ground disappeared from beneath me, and I realised I was being carried away.

_His _scent soon surrounded me. It brought back memories of when he would sit and hold me as I cried over my mother. He was the only person I ever spoke to freely about her, with the exception of Father Pat. My face found its self buried in her neck, as I clung to him as tight as possible. Exhaustion won over me, and all went blank as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke groggy and dazed. My eyes were blurry and red due to my rubbing. My nose was stuffed up and in need of blowing, a tissue appeared in front of my face as though he could read my mind. I looked over to him as he laid next to me. His face was in a frown as he watch my movements.

"how long have you been here?" I croaked.

"about 12 hours" he answered, his voice as horse as mine.

"how long have I been here?"

"about 12 hours"

"you didn't have to stay with me" my guilt was rising at this sweet boys actions.

"I wanted too"

"I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me sleep. Did you sleep?" I asked to which he mumbled "a little"

"you know I'd never leave you in like that with the memories of your mom fresh in your mind. I never have and I never will." tears began forming at how perfect this boy actually is.

"they told you" I guessed.

"they did, but I knew before anyone said a word. Wanna talk about it?"

"it wasn't Rose's fault. She didn't know about her, and it just all came out. I just couldn't stop it" my voice broke twice as I explained. He leant over and wiped a few fallen tears and kissed my forehead. His arms were wrapped around me, and I leant my head on his chest, my tears falling silently.

After almost half an hour and a soaked shirt later, my stomach began grumbling. Realising I'd skipped lunch I reluctantly removed myself from Edward's grasp.

"want something to eat?" I asked, grabbing my hoodie and slipping it on.

"I'll make it" he jumped up from the bed, grabbed my hand and began pulling my to the kitchen.

As we arrived in the large room, with the beautiful garnet worktop and the biggest fridge I'd ever seen, I sat on the stool at the bar, and watched him prepare our food.

Watching him like this, it was easy to pretend that this was our life. This was our house and this was my beautiful kitchen. Not to mention my beautiful man.

I was lost in my daydream. Before long we had two kids expecting the third.

_God, I'm a sad freak._

A plate full of bacon, eggs and sausages were placed in front of me. The clock in the room told me it was half eight in the morning.

"they all slept in, huh?" I attempted conversation

"yeah, well I heard them all go to bed at around two, so I wouldn't expect them up any time soon" he chuckled.

"well their on holiday, late nights and sleeps in are what it's meant for" I giggled.

"It's good to see you laughing again" he murmured causing me to blush.

His face flushed as well, as he cleared his throat "still wanna go to church?" his eyebrows raised.

"yeah, I wanna see my mom, and I really should see Charlie, Even if Seth will be there" I rolled my eyes at the thought of him following me round like a lost puppy again. I hope he's gotten over his crush.

"I'm coming" he stated.

"you've done enough."

"you don't want me to come?" he looked rather sad at the thought, and I was quick to correct him.

"of course I do. It's just I know you're not particularly religious, you don't have to do that for me" except I really wanted him to come.

"Well maybe I am now, and I'm coming with you to your Dad's" I opened my mouth to complain, but he beat me to it "i miss him, okay?" I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to argue. Him presence would be pretty comforting and I really wanted him to be there when I visit my mom.

We arrived at the St. Andrews Church at ten to ten. We were ten minutes early but it gave us chance to talk to Father Pat on the way in. Father Pat had been in my family since before I was born. No, he wasn't actually related to us, but he was one of my mom's closest confidants and when she died he become one of mine.

"Isabella? Is that you?" His eyebrows were furrowed and a smile playing on his lips.

"In the flesh" I giggled.

"well, it's lovely to have you back. Been well a presume?" his wrinkled skin looked thinner than before, pale and papery. He did not look well himself.

"I have. You?" I asked politely, not trying to pry, but I was worried about my mothers old friend.

He nodded once before changing the subject "and who's thing young man?"

"Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you father" Edward introduced himself, shaking father's hand.

"Ah, Carlisle's boy" he smiled. "haven't seen you here before son" his eyes flickered between myself and Edward, a larger grin on his lips. "oh, I see how it is" he chuckled "well, your always welcome here son"

other members of the congregation began filling in so Edward and I took our seats in the pues at the back. In front a small baby was resting on her mothers shoulder, began babbling. A giggle erupted from her lips her eyes trained on Edward. My eyes flashed towards him and I caught him pulling faces, sticking his tongue out to earn the laughs. He caught me looking and immediately straightened his face.

"that's not proper behaviour in church, Mr. Cullen" I giggled.

"I'm afraid I was not handed to rule book Ms. Swan" he smirked.

The sermon uplifted my spirits and managed to give me a brighter outlook on life. My mother wouldn't want me to sit and wallow in her death, never getting over it. But I just couldn't sit back and forget about her. I needed to grieve and morn my loss properly. And then one day maybe I can tell those who matter about what an amazing mother she was.

Edward held my hand as we walked towards the grave yard. It was a small patch of grass behind the church, filled with lost loved ones. My mother's grave was lost in a sea of identical stones, the only individuality was the flowers my father laid every week. Edward stood about 10 steps away, as I knelt down. I didn't care that he could hear me, he'd heard it all.

"hi mom, I know it's been a long time, but I'm here now"

**A/N: so what do you think? How sweet is Edward? So if you update you should have the teaser for next chapter by Monday at the latest. So please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Going To Make You Love Me.**

**A/N: hey guys. Good news! My exams are all over! I'm sorry this has taken so looooong for me to update, it wasn't intentional. I wanted to update, but I hat my a-levels to study for :( **

**oh well, let's get on with it...**

**Chapter 7.**

"hey dad!" I yelled, as I walked through the front door of my old, two story home. Edward was trailing behind, reluctantly. I tried to tell him he could go home, and pick me up later, but he just kept saying he wanted to see my dad.

"Bells!" I heard a familiar voice yell, before I saw my father round the corner and into the hallway "and Edward too...It's good to see you boy" he smiled, as he pulled me into a hug.

"you too sir" I heard Edward say, and my father pulled away from me, and gave Edward a handshake. Edward was always the son he wished he could have, and Charlie was always the person Edward could talk to if he couldn't turn to his parents but needed an elders opinion or advice. They were very close, and I truly believe that Charlie wished Edward and I would be together one day. I'd often wondered if sometimes it was a slip of the tongue or very subtle suggestions, but either way, I could tell he wanted Edward as his future son-in-law. And I couldn't agree more with him.

"well come in I haven't seen either of you in months" he gestured for us to walk toward the kitchen, where I took a seat at the table, and Edward seated next to me. Dad busied himself getting two soda's for the teens and a beer for himself.

"so...how's college going?" he asked.

"yeah...it's fine" I answered, feeling rather awkward. My father knew exactly how my school life was going, I phoned him every few days.

"Edward?"

"yeah great actually."

"good good" and the conversation lulled back into silence.

"we went to see Mom today" I said. Charlie seemed surprised by my sudden change of subject, but soon realisation settled into his eyes.

"oh" was his reply. He sighed deeply before continuing "I'm glad you weren't alone" his eyes travelled to Edward, who was sat nursing his soda, looking very uncomfortable.

Truth being told, I don't think I would have been able to sit there, at my mothers grave, and spoken to her, without his support and comfort. He held my hand as we walked towards the commentary, he came to my side as soon as he saw me break down in tears, he sat and actually spoke with my mother when I was finding it too hard to speak. He was amazing.

"yeah...Edward was great" my voice was quiet, and I shot a shy look at him from the corner of my eye. A slight smile was gracing his lips, obviously pleased with his actions.

"well..." Charlie cleared his throat "I visit every Sunday, bring her flowers" his eyes were downcast, and I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like to speak of my mother, because it showed his vulnerability, or if he just didn't want Edward to see him in this state. I, however, chose not to press the issue, I knew if I kept speaking of my mom, I would only end up in the same state that I was in at the beach, and I really didn't want Edward or my dad to see me like that ever again.

"i though Sue and her kids were staying here" was the only thing I could come up with to change the subject, although the subject or Seth was not something I really wanted to talk about either.

"oh yeah. They're erm...they've gone to rent a movie or...something" he waved his hand dismissively, his thought still, very clearly on something else.

"everything okay dad?"

"oh, yeah...it's just..." he sighed loudly "I'm not use to having the house so _full. _I mean...I liked it when it was you and me. And then when you left to go to college, it took a while but I got use to it being just me. And now the house is literally bursting at the seams and I miss the days where it was just me and my girl. How peaceful we liked the house" his eyes were unfocused as he looked into the distance.

And for the first time since I moved away, I felt bad that I hadn't visited more often. I felt shame in my selfish actions of shying away from Forks because of the people here, when the people I love the most, also live here.

"yeah, I bet that Seth's a loud one" Edward chuckled. He'd never liked Seth, even though he'd never met him. He'd only heard the storied I had told him, about how Seth came onto me every second he could, and how he would basically stalk me.

"mmm" Charlie nodded in agreement. "he's actually a right little shit. Gets right on my nerves" Charlie muttered. Although he never knew of the extent of Seth's obsession with me, he knew enough.

Edward laughed at Charlie's remark, and brought his soda can to his lips.

"Bell, I forgot to tell you..." he said, as he made his way out of the door.

"he has something to tell me, so he leaves...obviously" I sighed, earning myself a full blown belly laugh from Edward.

"...I was cleaning out the attic" my father's voice floated down the hallway, before he joined us back in the kitchen "and I found this" he held up the object, and to my surprise I felt relief but also a mix of sadness.

"my guitar" I gasped, as he placed it in my hands. I was given this guitar on my thirteenth birthday from Charlie. When he gave it to me, he told my about how my mom had always wanted to teach me how to play, but wanted to wait till I was old enough to appreciate the instrument.

With that knowledge, my determination to make my mother proud was strong, the only problem was that we could no afford lessons, and my self learning was getting me nowhere. It was the summer before my fourteenth birthday, when Edward and I built that tree house. After that we became fast friends, and when he learnt of my guitar, he insisted that he could teach me. And he did. He was an amazing teacher, and was clearly very musically able, playing the piano, guitar and drums. I learnt how to play fast, and then no longer needed Edward's assistance, and although I was sad at all the time we shared together being taken from me, he suggested my should 'jam' together. I soon learned I enjoyed to sing, and would practise learning my current favourite songs and singing along, though I never sang for anyone.

"I remember that thing" Edward chuckled as I strummed a few notes, trying to tune the instrument.

I opened my mouth, to remind him of one of our many rehearsal times, which in hindsight seem a rather funny now, when the front door opened with a large bang, and voices were speaking all at the same time, all at the same volume.

"I think I have a headache already" Edward chuckled.

"Oh great! They're back" dad muttered sarcastically, causing me to burst into laughter at my father's predicament.

"CHARLIE! We got the pizza and...OH!" sue exclaimed as she appeared into the kitchen "Bella's here" she smiled "and Edward too?" one of the things I didn't like about Sue, was her tenancy to talk of people in the third person. She seems to commentate a lot. It get rather annoying.

"i wonder if they are staying for pizza?" she asked, her fingers tapping her chin. Edward and I laughed politely, even though I don't think it was a joke.

Did she really think we were three year olds?

"I'm afraid they are not. They have plans" Edward answered, and I thanked the heavens that he had made an excuse. I couldn't stay with these people.

"oh what a shame. I really would have liked to talk to them."

"bye!" I nearly yelled as I grabbed Edward's hand and darted out of the kitchen door, at the back of the house.

As we walked around the house, towards the car, Edward spoke.

"did you want to eat with them? I know you didn't get to talk with your dad much, I just...i really can't stand Sue Clearwater." he laughed, and I joined it.

"no!" I giggled "I was praying you would say no. I'm just happy we made it out without seeing Seth"

"I was wondering why we left through the back of the house" he shook his head at my actions.

We made it to the car, and Edward opened my door, I was about to sit when...

"BELLS!" my dad yelled. He ran up the driveway towards the car "I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer...but I understand why you don't want to stay with them...i actually wish I was coming with you" he laughed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm just too tiered for them today" I laughed sheepishly.

"erm...Charlie?" Edward asked, gaining my father's attention "does she always talk...like that?" he struggled to stifle his laugh. Charlie erupted with laughter at Edward's comment, shaking his head with his laughs.

"dad...no offence, because Sue's lovely and all...but how can you stand that?" I smiled so he knew I was joking.

Charlie laughed and shook his head "Bells I have no clue where you got the idea that Sue and I are..._together_...but we're only friends" he shrugged.

I thought of that for a while. True, Charlie had never told me they were even dating, but the idea was so firmly placed in my mind, the I'd never doubted it.

We said goodbye to my father, and began the drive back to the Cullen's. We stopped by at a _Wendy's_, where we both ordered a hamburger and fries. We ate as he drove home, our conversation filled with banter, basically poking fun at the Clearwater's.

"Are Edward and Bella enjoying their fries?" I inquired giggling between words.

"Edward is defiantly enjoying these fries" he said as he popped another fry in his mouth.

As we entered the house, it was nearly 9pm, and I had no idea where the day had gone. The house was dark, and the only sound that could e heard was some music coming from the living room, at an extremely loud volume.

We both shed our shoes and coats before we followed the sound of music. I opened the living room door, and burst out laughing at the sight.

Emmett was sat on the settee, drink in one hand, and a square piece of cardboard, which he used as a spinning dial, in the other. On the floor Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, we all twisted around each other, on top of the twister mat.

They were all off their face's. Completely hammered.

"Oh BELLA!" Alice nearly screamed "you need to play!" she grabbed my hand, and without instruction, just told me where to place each of my feet and hands. I did it without question.

Alice was a bossy drunk. It's best just to agree with her...saves you a headache.

"you to Edward" Rose giggled, as she forced Edward onto the mat. Not only did she tell him the colours she wanted him to stand on, she actually pointed to the spots themselves. Edward and I were both extremely close to each other, our bodies pressed tightly together. Alice then tangled herself in the games, followed by Rose. I have no idea what the goal was now.

They just wanted us to stay there. Every so often Emmett would spin the dial and tell a certain person to move, but not a lot. He was too buy with his drink, and talking to Jasper about some football games they'd watched today.

"Bella" Emmett slurred "left foot, blue"

I felt my balance swaying, as I tried to keep a somewhat upright position. As I attempted to move my left foot, my whole proportion slipped as I tumbled towards the floor, making Edward to fall, and me landing directly above him. My legs found themselves on each side of his waist, effectively causing me to straddle his body.

And yes, I could feel every part of 'little Edward'.

His body was hard and muscular, yet his shirtless chest was covered in the softest skin I'd ever felt on my face, which is why I couldn't suppress the urge to bury my face in his neck. The scent that hit my nostrils was strong and completely Edward, causing me to swoon a little more. His arms were wrapped around my waist anchoring me to him, and mine had somehow found there way into his bronze locks. He twisted his head and pulled my back slightly so his green orbs were locked on mine, and I couldn't posses the ability to look away. Apparently he did not have the same problem, as his gaze travelled down my nose and fastened onto my mouth.

Did he want me to kiss him?

Or is he just wondering why I haven't moved off of him yet?

This is exactly why I knew it was not a good idea to play twister with a bunch of drunks.

**Okay, so here's chapter 7! let me know what you think? We finally met Charlie! What did you think of Sue? Was she strange of what? **

**You know my rule...10 or more reviews before an update! :)**

**see you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Going To Make You Love me. **

**A/N: no your eyes are not deserving you, this is an update! I really sorry I haven't updated earlier, but I've been really busy at the moment. For those of you who asked over on 'revenge' I did have a a nice holiday, I was in France. **

**I also would like to congratulate any a-level students in the UK who have just received their results. I've just gotten mine, and found I have a place at university. I hope you all did well. **

**Any other exam takers out there? Over in U.S.A? Let me know about it? I'd love to here about what exams you took and your results. **

**PLEASE READ! If your interested, things are getting interesting over in 'I'll Mend Your Heart' and I honestly believe it's my best story yet. The story line rocks, if I do say so myself. I've spent ages planning it, and I honestly believe it's gonna be great once things really take off, so please give it a read? **

**Anyways...lets get on with it!**

_His body was hard and muscular, yet his shirtless chest was covered in the softest skin I'd ever felt on my face, which is why I couldn't suppress the urge to bury my face in his neck. The scent that hit my nostrils was strong and completely Edward, causing me to swoon a little more. His arms were wrapped around my waist anchoring me to him, and mine had somehow found there way into his bronze locks. He twisted his head and pulled my back slightly so his green orbs were locked on mine, and I couldn't posses the ability to look away. Apparently he did not have the same problem, as his gaze travelled down my nose and fastened onto my mouth. _

_Did he want me to kiss him? _

_Or is he just wondering why I haven't moved off of him yet? _

_This is exactly why I knew it was not a good idea to play twister with a bunch of drunks._

**Chapter 8.**

"Trust Bella to be the first one to fall, and she's not even drinking" Alice giggled. But it was one of those loud annoying drunken giggles. Not the cute kind. But it was enough to shake me from my retrieve, and I literally jump off poor Edward.

I couldn't even look him in the face. I was mortified. I'd hesitated long enough, so he knew I was enjoying it. But then why did he hold me to him?

_Oh God, I'm too confused. _

My hands were shoved into the pockets of my jeans and my eyes were downcast.

"where's Carlisle and Esme? There's no way they would let you guys get this wasted?"

"they went looking for a spoon. Or was it the moon? finding a groom... Maybe going to their doom? " ...and Jasper's clearly high. He's sat staring into space, as he continues rhyming. I don't even think he was answering my question.

"no way man, they went to a club" Emmett gruffed.

"mom and dad went to a club?" Edward, the voice of reason asked. I still refused to look at him.

"no it was the sub...or u-dub" Jasper continued.

"Okay, Jazz. Time for bed I think"

"is he high?" I asked Edward, my eyes only meeting his for a second, but it was enough to tear my heart in two. I don't know what I was expecting, but his embarrassed face was not it.

"no, he just really can't hold his alcohol" he mumbled, as he grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him to his feet. The whole room, watched as Edward dragged a stumbling Jasper out of the room. Jasper making rhymes about bed, all the way to the top of the stairs.

"a club? Are you certain?" I asked. Emmett was no more coherent than Jasper, but at least he wasn't rhyming.

"yup" he said, nodding, rocking back and forth on his heels. A big cheesy grin on his drunken face.

Rose shook her head profusely, looking like a toddler. "no! They went out for they're anniversary"

"but there anniversary's in December" a smooth velvet voice answered as he re-entered the room.

"well, it must be a different anniversary then" Rose giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows. All the Cullen kids groaned at the same time, and I couldn't help giggling too. True, Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me, and I was slightly grossed out by Rose's comment. But the reaction was just too darn funny.

"Bella? I wuv you!" Alice slurred, her arms wrapping around my neck as she clung on for dear life.

"okaaaay" I laughed "i think we should get you to bed" I began pulling her to the stairs.

"i know I said I love you, buuuuuuut not like that beeeeeeeella." she giggled and slurred as we made our way up the stairs.

"i think my Edward likes you Bella...like, like likes you." she was being really loud, and I could only pray that Edward couldn't hear. I didn't respond. Alice can be an angry drunk, it's just best not to argue or even talk with her.

We entered Alice's bright pink room, and I helped her stumble her way to her bright pink bed spread on her bed. I just had time to pull the sheets back before she collapsed, fully dressed and was snoring obnoxiously loud.

I just rolled my eyes and left her bedroom. Her room was next to Jasper's and as I passed I could hear him still talking to himself.

_I really think he is high!_

As I made my way down the hall, to go back downstairs I walked past Edward's room, his door was wide open, and I'd just passed when I heard

"hey" whispered. But it was loud enough to stop my in my tracks.

I walked backwards a few steps, and peeked in. He was sat on the end of his end, his arms resting on his thighs.

I bit my lip and walked into the room.

"where are..." I started but he cut me off.

"they've gone to bed, and I've locked up downstairs" he was still whispering, and it made the room really tense. I could feel the electricity crackling in the air. I don't know why _tonight specifically _changed everything between us, but I feel as though he knows now. Like he knows how I feel.

"okay" I mumbled, my eyes darting around his room. My eyes scanned him quickly as he was looking at the floor, and I noted that he was already wearing his boxers and tee that he wears to bed.

"mind if I..." I trailed off, gesturing to his on-suite.

"no, no...be my guest" he smiled, but it was forced. Not Edward's smile.

After brushing my teeth and removing what little make up I was wearing, I hopped into his shower.

As I stood under the spray, I realised I'd left all my shampoo and body wash, in the cupboard Edward had said I could use, thinking I would move it later. Instead of getting out, and causing a trail of wet along the bathroom floor, I decided to borrow Edward's.

I lifted his shampoo, and smelt it. It was like bottled Edward. Sort of like a less intense version of Edward's scent. It was beautiful. I poured a generous amount into my hand, and began massaging it into my hair.

He body lotion had the same Edward smell. After getting out of the shower, I felt comforted to be surrounded by his scent. I wrapped one of his large, white, fluffy towels around my body, I noticed that I hadn't brought in tank and boy shorts I usually sleep in.

Without even thinking about it, I stepping back into his bedroom clad only in a towel. Edward had seen me in less...much less. However the fact that I was still soaking wet from the shower, would make his reaction interesting.

As I stepped into the room, I heard him make a strange concoction of noise, that seemed to be a mixture of a cough and a splutter. I hid my smile, by hiding behind the wet tendrils of my tangled hair, and made my way to my still packed suitcase. Careful in the way I bend down, trying not to flash him my ass, I pull out a white tank and some black boy shorts.

After returning to the bathroom I dress and dry my hair as best as possible with the towel. I brush all the tangles out before making my way back to Edward. He was sat just staring into space, but his eyes snapped to mine as soon as he heard my footsteps.

I hesitated slightly before climbing into _'my' _side of the bed. Neither of us spoke, as Edward switched off the lamp on his bedside table. Which happened to be the only light on. We were surrounded in darkness. I couldn't even make out his form, the room was so dark. After a few moments though my eyes began adjusting to the dark, and I was able to make out a few shapes around the room.

I could feel his arm resting along side mine, as we laid together. It felt as though my skin was on fire. I was beginning to wonder if I would spontaneously combust.

He hadn't moved since he'd switched the light off and I assumed he was asleep, which is why I jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

"you smell different" his voice sounded all sleepy and horse. I couldn't decide if it was sexy or cute.

"yeah...I had to borrow your shampoo, I hope you don't mind" I replied.

"no of course not. Why would I mind?" he questioned.

"some people are funny like that. I once ran out of body wash, and borrowed Alice's. She freaked out, and for like a month after, every time I went for a shower she told my not to use her stuff" I giggled at the memory. Alice was the queen of over reacting.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes "that sounds like my sister. She can be so selfish sometimes" he muttered, as though I wasn't meant to hear.

"yeah, well that's Alice. I should have just asked before hand" he never replied.

We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

I woke at 10am. It was unusual for me to sleep this late, but I was on holiday so I didn't worry. Edward was still asleep, so I quietly crawled out of bed, and out of the room.

Praying Rose was awake I walked quietly into her room. Emmett was sprawled across the bed snoring loudly, and Rose was sporting silk blue pajamas and matching eyes mask.

I sat on the bed next to Rose and shook her gently.

"Rose! Wake up, I need you! It's super important!" I whisper yelled.

"huh?" she groaned.

"wake up, I need help!" she pushed her sleep mask up, and only looking into her eyes did I remember she probably had the biggest hangover ever. Guilt crept up, but I really needed help.

"it's about Edward" I whispered furiously. She nodded sleepily before punching Emmett's arm.

"wa?" he yelled into his pillow.

"go switch rooms with Alice, we need girl talk"

clearly in no mood to argue, he slowly pushed himself off the bed and made his way out the door. Not before crashing into a wardrobe.

Rose and I were silent whilst waiting for Alice. She'd laid back, with her eyes shut clearly hoping for a few more seconds sleep.

A few minutes later Alice appeared and I was speechless. I'd never seen Alice in sweats before. She looked like the living dead. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, make up was smudged across her face, and her eyes were only half open. She flopped down on Emmett's side of the bad, closed her eyes before she spoke.

"why?" was her only question. It was slow and quiet. I wanted to laugh...she really was over dramatic.

"Edward" I replied. Her eyes opened, and she was silently asking my to continue.

I told them what happened last night. Everything from the twister, to the towel, to the talk before sleep.

They were both silent after I'd spilled everything. At first I thought they'd fallen asleep because they both had they're eyes shut.

"he likes you" Rose mumbled "it's time to start flirting" her voice had no emotion and I knew she wanted this to be over so she could sleep. But I needed answers and this was probably the only time where Edward wouldn't be around.

"I don't know _how _though!" I cried.

"okay let's do this step by step" Rose continued. I wondered if Alice was going to take Rose's advice too. I knew she'd been checking Jasper out. And she blushed every time he looked at her. She never blushed...ever.

"well first of all, don't take what's said during a flirt as the God's honest truth. And don't use the whole truth in a flirt. You don't want Edward to know you want to marry him and have his babies. _Keep it light"_

"keep it light...got it"

"okay, body language is major. Don't be tense, just relax. You need to look natural, and I know this isn't natural for you...but still, the conversation will flow better of you being you and not someone else...he likes _you, _so be _you"_

"be myself...mhmm"

"you need to be able to keep eye contact with him. I've watched you talk to him, and he tries to hold your eyes and you _always _break it. Just remember a lot can be said by a look. Words aren't always needed"

"right, right" I was making a mental check list.

"I know this sounds obvious but...guys like it when you stroke their ego, so complement him. Just don't go overboard. Be...subtle"

"okay..."

"little touches are really good to get a guy to notice you. And I know you two do touch a lot, but you need to make them..._lingering. _Trust me, he'll notice the change."

"but what about what I should say to him?" I asked.

"we'll get to that later. You can't just jump in at the deep end. If you go from 0 to 60 in seconds he's gonna notice something is up. We need to ease him into this, get him to think of you differently before we begin with the proper flirting...innuendo's and such" she gave a small laugh, and I cringed at the thought.

Without even saying a word, she slipped her sleep mask on, and I knew that was my que to shut up. Alice hadn't spoken at all and I wondered if she had slept through the whole thing.

Oh well, now I need to go and try out my new flirting knowledge.

_God help me!_

**A/N: sorry to stop it there but I had to. I need the reviews guys!**

**So what did you think of Rose's advice? I actually made that up myself, so was it good advice? Or bad? I'm more of a Bella, than a Rose when it comes to flirting, so...**

**tell my your funny flirting stories? What's the best line you've ever gotten? **

**So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Please also read 'I'll mend your heart'. I honestly think it's my best story yet. I love the story line, I've been planning it for ages!**

**Also, if you like actorward I have another new story, called 'a star was born' why not check it out? **

**Bethviolet xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Going To Make You Love Me.**

**A/N: hey! I'm baccccccck! Yeah, I don't have much to say in this a/n, except thanks for all the reviews. You guys really make me want to write more. Without all your encouraging words and the praise you give, this story wouldn't have even gotten this far!**

**If your in the U.S.A. On the East coast, stay safe and be well!**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 9.**

I made my way into the kitchen after changing into a small pair of white shorts and a light pink tank. I stood for a minute to take in all the advice I was given. Be myself was something I think I was going to struggle with, because I wasn't a flirty person. So, how was I suppose to be a flirty person who flirts, when that's not me...but still be me?

_I am so confused!_

I sighed loudly, this was either going to go perfectly...or horribly. And I have a feeling it's going to be the latter. Before I ended up thinking this over too much, I travelled over to the fridge and began pulling eggs, bacon, butter, milk, and the apple and orange juice.

I fried the eggs and the bacon, and put the bread into the toaster. I decided to cook for everyone, but instead of putting everything on individual plates, I decided just to place all the bacon on one big plate...the same with the scrambled eggs...and the toast. And then everyone can just help themselves to how much they feel like eating. If they left it too long and it got cold? Well that's their problem, they can cook themselves something.

I buttered the hot toast and put all the plates in the middle of the table along with the juices and milk. For some reason, I walked back into the hallway, as if expecting them all to appear...they didn't and I was disappointed. I mean, Edward wasn't drunk last night. Why is he sleeping so late?

I huffed at the thought of eating alone. It was something I really hated, but I wasn't going to wake my friends up.

After all my efforts I found that I wasn't actually that hungry. But I managed to put away a slice of bacon, a few mouthfuls of scrambled egg, and a slice of toast. I poured myself a large glass of apple juice and have just taken a sip, when Emmett came yawning into the dining room, rubbing his eyes.

"mmm food" he mumbled "hey B. you cooked?" he sat next to me, on my left hand side.

"yeah" I giggled. He wasn't really listening, he was too busy piling his plate a mile high and stuffing his face.

"you know, maybe a shovel would be more effective then that fork" I laughed.

"yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever" he rolled his eyes, talking with his mouth full "so...you gonna tell me why I got kicked out of bed this morning?"

"well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were in there. Your brother told me you had separate rooms"

"yeah, well according to my parents, we're meant to have separate rooms, but I sneak in. and only Edward would think I wouldn't sneak in...the prude." he chuckled, and I couldn't help joining in.

"I guess I'm lucky you were both dressed this morning then"

"nah, we were both so out of it last night, I was dead to the world as soon as my head hit the pillow"

I nodded, laughing lightly, and took another sip.

"so...come on" he sung "why were you in our room this morning?"

"Emmett, it was girl stuff" I hedged.

"no way, your not gonna use that excuse on me yet again. Tell me!" he demanded.

I smiled inwardly before I began speaking. Trying very hard to hold my composure. "okay, if you really wanna know... I'm on my period and -"

"- AAAHHHHHH!" he yelled. "you know we don't talk about that!" he glared at me. Something I learnt about Emmett, if you ever didn't want to tell him something, just say your on your period and he drops the subject, quicker than Jessica Scankley dropped her panties for any of the football players in high school.

It was silent, and every so often I could see Emmett out of the corner of my eye cringing. It took everything in me not to laugh. Alice was the next one up and she sat on my right hand side.

She mumbled her 'good morning' and began tucking into her simple toast with some butter on it. I was silently annoyed that she never ate the food I cooked, but I stayed silent. She was hung over... and hung over Alice could be the biggest bitch ever if you got in an argument with her.

Whilst Emmett, was distracted, yet again shoving more food into his mouth, she turned to my and mouthed _'are you ready to get your flirt on?' _I just blushed and looked down into my lap... because, no, no I wasn't ready.

After her toast, Alice seemed to get her appetite back, but instead of just grabbing a plate full, she'd get one slice of bacon and eat it, and then another and eat it, and then some egg and so on and so on. And because Emmett is an annoying big brother, he'd purposefully stab his fork into the same piece of bacon as she'd reached for. It was quite entertaining to watch, but being between them, I felt literally in the middle of the fight.

Rose and Jasper came down together, both sitting next to their respective partners. _But where's Edward?_ Even though he was talking with his girlfriend, Emmett, still managed to keep fighting Alice for food.

"eugh! Emmett Cullen stop it!" Alice screeched. He only laughed loudly in response, and before I knew what had happened, they were having what can only be described as a sword fight...only with forks. It seemed to happen in slow motion, and yet I was powerless to do anything to stop it. Their fighting hands were coming closer and closer to my glass, and before I could protest, Emmett hid Alice's wrist hard, and her wrist in domino effect hit my glass, sending it toppling over and the contents spilling into my lap.

I screamed and jumped up out of my chair. The cream carpeted floor had a wet puddle mark, I had apple juice running down my bare legs, and my white shorts had a green-ish yellow-ish stain...right on the crotch.

The group burst out laughing, but I was still in a state of shock, to find it funny yet. _That apple juice was cold!_

"I heard a screa..." _his _voice entered the dining room, and I gasped and spun around. He stopped talking, his eyes wide looking between my wet shorts and the puddle on the ground.

"that's juice, not pee" was the first words that came out of my mouth. His eyes seemed to widen even more, whilst everyone else burst out laughing.

"B really needed to piss, she just couldn't be bothered leaving the room. That's gross B" Emmett chortled. I laughed a little 'cos it was a little funny, but I was mentally planning how I could get my revenge on both him and Alice.

"she does this all the time in the dorm. You'd think she was a god-damn animal. She still needs house training" Alice tinkered.

_Yeah, getting past a joke here, guys!_

"maybe, she should walk around with a plastic bottle, in case she needs to pee again" Rose this time. And I'm not finding it funny. But these guys seem to be finding it funnier and funnier.

My face felt like it was on fire, and I'm sure it was as red as I fire truck...ironic oddly. I didn't dare look at Edward...to see him laughing with them, that would probably have broken me.

"yeah, I feel sorry for the poor sucker who ends up with this one. She didn't even complete her potty training. Well hey, maybe she'll just stay on the shelf forever" Emmett had tears streaming from his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

_Ouch! That one hit a little too close to home. _And I guess everyone else agreed with me, because he was the only one laughing. I knew it was totally irrational and childish, but hot tears began to fill my eyes. His comment was too personal, especially since they guy I was trying to make fall for me, was stood in the same room, and had been laughing along with them.

I wasn't angry at Emmett. We'd always joked this way. That in fifty years I would be a crazy cat lady, with a hundred cats and he would be the old Granddad that wore board shorts and a Yankees cap, carrying a skateboard wherever he went...well you get the picture.

I bolted from the room before I could start crying. I knew it was stupid to be crying over his comment...but I just couldn't help it. He'd reminded me that there was a very slim chance that I would get this amazing, beautiful, smart, generous man. He was so far out of my league...his league was so far away from mine, that I couldn't even see his league, all the way over there with the other beautiful people

I'd managed to keep the sobs in until I'd arrived at Edward's room. _This was the time a wished I had my own room. _I made my way into his bathroom, closed the door, and sat on the floor. My knees pulled up, as I hid my face. And I just cried. I cried because for the first time in my life, I caught a glimpse of the possibility that I could end up with a house full of cats with no man...okay maybe not that situation exactly...but it's possible in fifty years that I'll be single still...whether I'd had relationships before or not...it doesn't matter.

_I was very aware I was having a pity parade. _

I heard three soft knocks on the door, but I ignored it. I tried to stifle my sobs so whomever might think I wasn't here. Apparently I wasn't fooling anyone because, I heard the door open. I groaned slightly, because I forgot to lock the door, but my thoughts kinda _fell _outta my head, when strong arms picked me up, and began walking back into the bedroom.

I would know those strong arms anywhere, and that scent? Yeah it was my favourite in the whole world. _He _had come to make me feel better. I don't know if I feel like smiling or crying some more.

I soon found myself sat on his lap, as he sat on his couch in the corner of his room. My face was buried into his neck, and I could feel his pressing kisses to my head. For just a moment I allowed myself to think about how perfect this felt. How _right _his arms felt around me. Like they were made to hold me.

I pulled back after a few minutes. I knew I looked like shit. My shorts were still covered in apple juice, my eyes were red and puffy, and I knew I had nasty red splotches all over my face.

He looked into my eyes. His emerald green eyes burning into my brown orbs.

"any man would be lucky to have you" he whispered. We were sat so close together that my nose almost touched his.

I shook my head in response. He was lying.

"any man would count their lucky stars just to spend some time with you...your so beautiful Bella" the last part I barely heard. He was speaking so quietly.

However his body language spoke volumes. His face was angling towards mine. His eyes travelling towards my lips and then back to my eyes continuously. He was leaning closer. And I was leaning closer.

Closer and closer...until...

**muhahaha! Yes I stopped there! 'cos I'm evil! So nothing really happened in this chap and i'm sorry it's so short. I'm having a tad bit of writers block for this story and I just couldn't see where to take it. **

**So please review! give me some funny stories of your first kiss to inspire me. And maybe I'll let them kiss! muhaha**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Going to Make You Love me.**

**A/N: well it's been awhile! I'm really sorry about that by the way but real life kinda got in the way a little. I've just started uni so it's been a little hectic.**

**Anyway, I left you on a huge cliffhanger and because of your patience I give you this...**

_"any man would be lucky to have you" he whispered. We were sat so close together that my nose almost touched his._

_I shook my head in response. He was lying._

_"any man would count their lucky stars just to spend some time with you...your so beautiful Bella" the last part I barely heard. He was speaking so quietly._

_However his body language spoke volumes. His face was angling towards mine. His eyes travelling towards my lips and then back to my eyes continuously. He was leaning closer. And I was leaning closer._

_Closer and closer...until..._

**Chapter 10.**

his nose brushed mine...so gently, his eyes never leaving mine.

_God he's beautiful._

"you're the most amazing person I've ever met" he whispered into my ear, his lips brushing against my ear shell. I shivered violently as he began peppering kisses along my jaw. The heat between us was sizzling and crackling, and the tension was all I could feel.

"I can't even date other women...because it's only you. It's always been _you_" his husky voice was horse and deep, and it was turning me on.

"I feel... I feel the same. There's no one...but you" I added, breathlessly, panting embarrassingly loud.

"your all I think about. It broke me every time I heard you weren't coming home this past year. I very nearly flew out to Phoenix on the pretence of seeing Alice, just to see you again" his lips were right next to my mouth now. His lips had sent a tingly trail along my jaw, and I couldn't wait any more. I needed him. His words. His lips. His presence. Just him. I just needed him.

I crashed my lips to his. Firmly. Passionately.

His seemed stunned for a few moments before responding eagerly. Our lips moved in perfect sync, never leaving the others. He was so close. He was everywhere. He was everything.

His smell, his touch, his body. It was all I could sense. Just Edward. My Edward.

His tongue swept along my lip, and I moaned. Loudly. Embarrassingly so. I granted his tongue entrance into my mouth. And the feeling...

it was...indescribable. He was moaning now, and it was spurring me one...making me feel bolder. My arms locked around his neck, in a vice like grip and I twisted my body round so I was straddling him. He moaned in approval, before his hands moved to my ass. Squeezing and kneading.

Reluctantly we needed to breath, so he pulled back, and began sucking and kissing my neck. Nipping slightly as my hands ran through his silky locks.

"Edward" I moaned.

"mmm" was his response "how do you do it Bella? How do you make me feel this way? It's only you...just my Bella..." he mumbled into my neck, his lips never leaving my skin. I pulled back, and connecting our lips together once again. Because...well can you blame me?

The room was filled with our heaving breathing and soft moans. I was in heaven...like literally.

"Bella!" someone was calling me, but I was too involved in this kiss the reply.

"BELL!" that was Emmett. I could hear his footsteps as he ran up the stairs. Edward obviously hadn't heard his brother because he continued kissing me.

As Emmett's footsteps grew closer and closer, I become worried that his brother would walk in on us...you know me with apple juice stained shorts straddling his sexy younger brother who has a prominent bulge in his pants, so I pulled away, smiling at his groan of protest.

"Emmett's coming. Did you lock the door" I asked, panting still. He just began sucking on my neck and gave a mumbled 'yeah'.

_BANG BANG BANG!_ "BELL! EDWEIRDO OPEN UP!" _BANG BANG BANG._

Edward removed his lips from my neck, and gives me a devilish smirk. He put his finger up to his swollen lips, giving me the ultimate 'shhh' gesture, and I nodded in understanding. A beautiful smile lit up his face, and he began peppering kisses all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle, causing his to 'shh' me again.

"guys come on! Bell I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it" I felt bad for ignoring him, but with Edward and I gently kissing, I found it really hard to care.

Emmett finally gave up, but not without promise to be back soon.

"so..." I began, not really knowing what to say.

"yeah" Edward offered. And I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. He soon joined me, and then began pinching my sides, making me scream and wiggle in his lap.

"does this..." Edward started, hesitant to continue.

"what?" I whispered, my nose running the length of his jaw.

"does this mean...that we're together now?"

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. His beautiful emerald eyes looked so scared of rejection, yet so happy and full of love.

"do you want to be together?" I questioned.

"more than anything" he pressed a kiss to my forehead "ever since we were 13 years old, building that tree house" he chuckled.

"me too" I whispered, to which he pecked my lips once.

"is this really happening...are you my girlfriend now?" I don't know why we were both whispering, it was like we were scared to break the peace.

"yeah" I kissed him gently again.

"i feel like I need to give you something" he laughed "to commemorate the moment"

I shook my head "i don't need anything. This is perfect"

"still" he muttered, glancing round his bedroom. "ah ha" he whispered, unclasping his watch, and slipping it on my wrist. "to remember this day" he smiled softly.

"please Bella" his eyes were begging me. "just until I can get you something proper to remember today"

"WHAT!" I shrieked "no! No!..." but he interrupted me with a sweet kiss, laughing gently.

We'd been quiet for some time now. I was still sat, straddling him, my head was snuggled into his neck, my body resting on his. His arms were wrapped around me. I felt so safe. So secure. So content. Like I could live in this moment forever.

"I've been thinking" I started, unsure how to broach the subject, I'd been worrying over.

"mmm" he hummed, waiting for me to continue.

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet"

"what?" his body seemed to jerk slightly, and I almost fell off his lap.

"well...it's just that...this kinda happened suddenly, and I really don't feel like answering their endless questions right now. They'll be constantly watching us and wanting gossip. I just want it to be just us...just for a short while" my voice pleaded with him to understand. I wanted to be with him more than anything...i just couldn't deal with our friends just yet.

He sighed loudly, before pulling me tighter to him "i won't lie and say I'm happy about it, I kinda want to tell the whole world that Bella Swan's my girlfriend...but if it'll make you happy, I'll do anything"

"thank you Edward. It won't be for long, I promise." I kissed his chin.

"so...when we're not alone, I can't touch you at all?" he whispered "I can't kiss you?...will you be able to control yourself Miss Swan?" he teased.

"It'll be hard, but we'll just have to sneak up here to be alone a lot more" I giggled "but I think you'll have a harder time controlling yourself"

"do you know what? I think your right" he kissed me again. "so, we'll just have to make up for it now then, won't we?"

which lead to another hot make out session.

Now I have Edward, I just need to make sure I keep him.

**a/n: so, there's chapter 10. yes, they are together yey! So sweet, aren't they? reviews please, and I'll try to reply this time. I really am begging for review! Please please please! **

**anyway, I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Going To Make You Love Me.**

**a/n: hey guys, I'm finally back! I'm actually disgusted that it took me sooooo long to update, and I'm really sorry. For those who don't know, I've just started university so that's kinda taken over my life, and with 'I'll Mend Your Heart' more people are reading so I'm trying to update that more than this one. However more reviews will make for faster updates. Sometimes I really do need a kick up the backside.**

**Any way, if you can't remember what's happened I suggest you go back and re-read.**

**Chapter 11.**

I was still sat, snuggled up to him, on his lap. Gentle kisses being pressed, and loving looks being given. We weren't trying to make conversation, we just wanted to be together.

I had no concept of time, but when I heard a light tapping noise on the door, I reluctantly got off Edward and faced what was on the other side.

I expected Alice or maybe Rose to be waiting, what I didn't expect was the other Cullen siblings and Jasper and Rosalie to be stood outside the door.

"Bella, I really am sorry for what I said. I got a little carried away. I didn't mean it" Emmett spoke.

"we all took it too far." Alice added.

"no. no I over reacted. It was funny, just...I was really embarrassed" I shrugged.

"well, we're still sorry, and we know we took the joke way to far" Rose hugged me as she spoke. Alice and Emmett hugged me after. Jasper high fived me. 'cos we don't really know each other like _that _and it would have just been awkward.

"now that's all done" Alice started, smirking "go get dressed, we're going shopping"

"shopping?" I asked "I don't need anything" I shrugged.

"Bella you know what I always say..." She gestured for me to continue her sentence.

"it's always time for a wardrobe update" I muttered her really annoying catch phrase.

"exactly. And besides, we need a mattress for upstairs. I'm sure your just sick of sharing with Edward" she winked slightly.

_What is she up to? _

I don't wanna leave Edward's room. I like it here.

"o-okay" I muttered pathetically, as I turn around, only to bump into Edward's chest. I didn't know he'd been stood there.

"sorry" I mumble, as I go to my suitcase and pull out a pair of jeans and a tee. I make my way into the bathroom to change, when I come out, the door is closed and Edward embraces me tightly.

He sighs against my hair "I really don't want you to sleep in the spare room" he whispers

"me either. I like sharing with you. And I wanted to spend the day just you and me"

"mmm..." he hummed "I wanted that too. Guess today's gonna be hard, 'cos I'm gonna have to pretend that your not my extremely beautiful girlfriend"

I giggled at him. "As for the room" he continues "I'll make sure we come away with no new mattress. Do you trust me?"

"completely" I answer without hesitating.

"and I'll make up not spending the day together tonight. We'll sneak out tonight"

"sneak out? They're not our parents, you know" I giggled again.

"I know, but I think it'll make it more fun" he poked me softly in the side.

"yeah, okay. But I still have to wait all day to kiss you again"my arms wrapped around his neck automatically, and he followed with his around my waist.

"well" he mumbled, lips touching slightly. "this'll just have to tide us both over, until then" his lips weren't hesitant at all, and they claimed mine fiercely.

We broke apart, when more knocking come from his door.

_Always interrupted._

"What?" Edward growled, as he started kissing my neck.

"Guys!" it was Alice "whys the door locked?"

"'cos I'm getting dressed, you moron" He snapped.

"well, where's Bella?"

"In the bathroom" his lips were still on my neck, and my hands just couldn't leave his silky smooth hair.

"well, can you guys hurry up? We're all waiting for you"

"two minutes" he replied. I'm guessing she left, because there was no response.

He pecked my lips a few times before pulling away completely.

"Do I look like I've just made out with someone?" I ask. His hands smooth my hair slightly and I fixed my rumpled clothes as best as possible

"your lips will go down soon" he smirked. He was loving this. "what about me?"

"well your hair looks even messier than normal, but nothings gonna fix that" I ran my fingers through it yet again.

"If they ask, I'll just say I had a shower or something" he shrugged.

"ready?" he pecked my lips one last time, after I'd nodded and we left his bedroom.

I felt a loss as we stepped over the threshold from his room. Now we're just Bella and Edward. Friends. He must have felt the loss too, because he slyly grabbed my hand and squeezed gently before letting go.

Our friends were waiting for us, at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as I'd grabbed my purse we made out way to Emmett's Jeep.

"Bella, you'll have to sit on Edward's lap again" Rose smiled at me.

"what?" I shrieked, a little shocked,

"erm...can't you remember two days ago? When we went to the beach? There's only three seats in the back. Someone's gonna have to do it, Alice and Edward can't 'cos that's _gross_, and it'd be just awkward for you or Alice to sit on Jasper. so...suck it up, Swan" she laughed as she got climbed in her side of the Jeep.

After Alice and Jasper were settled, Edward climbed in then lent a hand down to help me up. I fell extremely ungracefully on his lap, whilst he somehow managed to close the door, and strap the seatbelt around the both of us.

As Emmett began driving, the arguments started over the music. Alice and Rose wanted pop music, Emmett wanted rap, Jasper wanted country and Edward and I wanted rock. We eventually won, when I suggested we listen to some 'Queen'.

I didn't even get to enjoy our victory because one of Edward's cool hands began rubbing a the sliver of flesh where my jeans met my tee shirt. He was kneeing the fleshed gently, before slightly dipping one finger into the waistband of my jeans. His fingers left a spark of electricity where he had previously been, and I began squirming slightly on his lap, which resulted in a groan from Edward, and I could feel a growing bulge against my ass.

Alice and Jasper we're giving me a strange look, from all my squirming, and I had to control my laughter as I answered

"Edward's not very comfortable. He's very _boney_" Edward spluttered behind me, clearly knowing what I meant. Alice and Jasper just seemed to look even more confused but soon turned away.

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and extremely gently, so soft that I barely felt it, he placed a kiss on my neck. Sparks buzzed and the sexual tension within the car was so consuming, I'm surprised that everyone else didn't notice.

I hadn't even realised that we were at the shopping centre in Port A. until I heard a door slam as Em jumped out. I opened the door, and slid off Edward as carefully as possible. Once we were all outta the car, we made our way into 'M_attress World'. _

A short stubby woman, greeted us and asked if we needed any help. Alice answered 'no', telling her we knew what we wanted, size an' all.

We were all following Alice as she 'hummed' and 'ahhhed' over different mattresses.

"what about this one?" she gestured to a large double mattress. Without hesitation, Edward climbed on, and settled on his back.

After moving around a few times he sat us "no, this won't work" and got off.

"why?" Jasper asked, one eyebrow raised.

"it's way too soft. It'll give her a bad back"

so we moved on. Emmett and Rose soon became bored and asked if they could go to another shop and soon dashed off.

"Alice" I hissed, when we were alone. Jasper and Edward we're currently in an argument over one mattress. Jasper saying it was fine, clearly wanting to leave as soon as possible and Edward not relenting, saying something about it being too high.

"why are you doing this? Shouldn't I stay in his room...you know, for the plan an' all?" I felt bad lying to my best friend, but I had my reason's for lying.

I'm sure she'll understand when we tell her.

"Because" she answered whispering "once you've moved out, he'll realise how much he misses you in his bed and start to wonder why that might be. Soon he realise he loves you and 'BOOM'" she clapped her hands together.

"what? What was that? I get hit by a bus or something?"

"sure. a bus called looooove" she giggled

I rolled my eyes "your delusional"

"It'll work, you'll see" and she walked off again "what about this one?" Edward once again jumped on, testing it out.

"eugh!" he exclaimed "This is so uncomfortable"

"now, I really think your doing this to piss me off, man" Jasper growled.

"I am not!" Edward defended himself "Bella, come feel this bed. It's horrible" before I knew what he was doing, he grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the mattress.

I let out a high pitched squeal, as I fell on top of him. His smirk, told me he knew exactly what he was doing.

I rolled off of him, trying my hardest not to blush, as I settled next to him.

"erm..." I hesitated, because the mattress was heavenly, soft yet firm, and springy as well "It is kinda-"

"see?" Edward exclaimed, waving his arms slightly.

Jasper sighed, before storming off to the other side of the show room, with Alice hot on his trail.

Edward's eyes flashed to his sister and best friend, before he rolled onto his side a began kissing my neck.

"Edward" I stiffened. This isn't what I would call '_being discrete_'

"there not looking, I promise" but he pulled away slightly. "I think...we should get this mattress for _our_ room once all this moving out nonsense is settled."

the way he said 'our room' made me smile and I couldn't resist kissing him, if only just a chaste peck.

"definitely" I mumbled against his lips, before pulling away. "I think Jasper's getting really annoyed with you"

"yeah" he sighed, lying flat on his back again. "it'll be forgotten in a few hours. He's just grumpy, I dunno know why he doesn't go and find Em and Rose or something."

"just...go easy on him now. No more arguments please. I'd hate it if you had this huge bust up over this mattress. We can just get one, if it'll be easier-"

"NO! No way!" he interrupted. "Jasper's being a baby, this has nothing to do with him at all. And your not moving out! I need you with me in that room. We should be together. Always. I can't be apart from you...not now, not ever"

**a/n: so...what do ya think? How sweet is Edward? Next chapter will be them sneaking out...should be fun ;) leave me a review! I have a few new stories running around, take a look. I've got a lot of positive reviews so far...**

**for those reading 'I'll Mend Your Heart' expect an update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to make you love me**

**a/n: I'm so sorry it's been soooo long, I don't even have an excuse, things have just been a little hectic. **

**You can all thank Cullengrrrlforever for this update. If it wasn't for your review giving me that push, I'd probably wouldn't have updates.**

**Chapter 12.**

We leave to mall, with a total of 16 shopping bags and 0 mattresses. Jasper's still pissed beyond words about Edward's behaviour in the mattress store. I felt a little guilty about it, they were best friends and they had technically fallen out over _my _sleeping arrangements, even if Edward was the driving force.

We picked up pizza on the way home, and were currently sat around eating it. Edward had his hand on my thigh under the table, and was torturing me, as his hand was slowly gliding up my thigh and just when he's inches from my promised land, he begins his journey back down towards my knee again.

Over and over. Up and down. Still not touching me where I want it.

Jasper's sat facing the other direction. He was acting like a baby, not even joining the conversation.

"eugh Bella, you wouldn't belive who called me earlier" Alice rolled her eyes, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"who?" I asked, making everyone laugh as I spoke with a mouth full of pizza.

"Kate Denali"

"yuck" Kate wasn't horrible she was just...well...

"what's wrong with her?" Emmett asked.

"put it this way. The girl could talk as glass eye to sleep" is the best way I can describe her. Everyone else laughs at me. We'd met Kate on our first day at uni, and couldn't shake her off.

"totally" Alice agrees "After talking to her for about ten minutes you feel like cutting your own ears off, just so you don't have to listen to her monotone voice"

"this is dumb" Jasper suddenly sat up, dropping his half eaten slice of pizza back on the plate "I'm going to watch t.v." and he left the room without saying another word. Everyone rolled there eyes at him, he really was a drama queen.

"So what did she want?" I bring the subject back to Kate.

"Oh, did you know her sister lives in Seattle?" I shook my head and she continues "well her sister's twenty and Kate's staying with her over the summer. She wants to come visit us"

"oh no!" I whine "please tell me you told her not to" I begged

"how am I suppose to do that? Anyway I may have invited her to the surprise party I'm arranging for Jasper's birthday next week"

"you're arranging a party for Jasper's birthday?" Edward asked. He'd been asking me about his sister and Jasper for a few days now. He's suspicious and I'd promised not to tell anyone that she likes him.

"yeah" she shrugs "it's next Saturday. Anyway I'm just warning you she'll probably turn up."

"great" I groan, and Edward squeezes my thigh to try and comfort me. It tickles more than anything.

XXX

"okay. You ready?" Edward asked.

"yeah" I answer and I fix my jacket. Edward and I wanted to get out of the house on our own. Only we knew that if we told our friends one of them would want to come, or would suspect something. So we planned to sneak out.

It's 11pm, and everyone else thinks we've gone to sleep. We can't take his car, because we know that they'll either see the headlights from the front room where they are sat, or they'll hear the engine. So we're gonna go for a walk.

Sure, it might not be the most romantic thing ever, but we're going to be together and that's what's important. He opens the bedroom door just a crack, and peeks out.

"Okay, it's clear" He opens the door wide and slips out with him following me. He's smooth and quiet. I, however seem to stand on every and all creaky floorboards.

Every time I step too heavy or the the aforementioned floorboards, Edward turns around, trying not to laugh and says 'shhh', to which I'll flip him the bird.

When we've made it down the hall, we sit at the top of the stairs, listening. The faint sounds coming from the t.v. Let us hope that they're all in that room. Edward begins a light run down the stairs, and taken by panic I follow. In my haste my ankle gives way, and I find myself on my ass with a heavy thud.

Edward turns and I can see the panic in his eyes.

"I'm fine" I whisper as he helps me up.

"what was that bang?" I hear Emmett ask. Edward and I freeze in panic, neither of us knowing what to do.

"oh that'll be Edward and Bella" Rose answers. Okay, it's official we've been found out "they're banging" She adds on, and everyone laughs. I feel relief that they haven't found us, but Edward looks like he's ready to go in there and yell at them all.

I put my hand on his arm and shake my head. That seems to bring Edward out of his rage, and we continue to the back door.

Once we've slipped through it, we breath a sigh of relief.

"I think it's safe to say a career as a spy is out of the question for you" Edward laughs breathlessly as we begin a sprint into his back garden, and towards the forest. We planned to run so there's definitely no chance of being caught.

"well you should have known that I would be a terrible spy" I giggle. He's holding my hand, and I know it's not just to prevent me from falling, even though he's doing that too.

After a few minutes we stop and laugh breathlessly at the situation we've found ourselves in.

"Okay, let's just walk this way" he suggests and we walk to where he pointed to.

"so, are you going to make it up with Jasper?"

"why should I?" He asked "He's the one acting like a baby. I don't even get what's up with him." I let the subject drop after that. He obviously doesn't want to talk about Jasper and I don't want our first date to be unpleasant for him.

"so this Kate? You met her at uni?"

"yeah" I sigh "She's nice, it's just she's clingy and unshakable"

"what about other friends?"

"well...I have friends in classes and stuff, but it's mostly me and Alice. We like to keep to ourselves"

"so..." he hesitates "what about _special _friends?"

"huh?" I really had no idea what he was getting at. He was talking quietly now, and even in the dark, I'm certain I could see his eyes turn pink slightly.

"like...male special friends" I have to stifle a giggle. He's too cute.

"are you asking me if I've had a boyfriend before you?"

he shrugs "If you wanna talk about ex boyfriends" he tries to act like he's not desperate for the answer, but I know he is.

"no, I've never had a boyfriend before you. Actually this is my first date" I viably cringe at how pathetic that sounds.

"what? Your first date?" he groans.

Great I knew it. I am pathetic. Of course he wants someone with some kind of experience.

"I feel like a shit now"

"what?" I ask. That wasn't what I expected.

"I should have planned it perfectly. It should be perfect. Damn I'm a crap boyfriend and we've only been together a day"

ohhh...oh he's so sweet.

"oh Edward. Can't you see that this is perfect? Just being here with you" he stops in his tracks, and I automatically stop as well.

His eyes are intense and the green looks darker then I've ever seen them. His tongue swipes his lips and I can't stop a groan at the sight of it. His face is slowly making his way towards me, and I can't wait any longer. I stretch up, ignoring how our noses bump against each other.

I want his mouth and that's all that matters. His lips are soon on mine, and my hands find there way into his beautiful bronze silky hair. He groans as I pull it. His arms tighten around my waist, drawing me into his chest as close as possible.

We break apart when neither of us could breath, and decide to walk back home. It's getting late and cold. But he promised to take me somewhere special next time. Somewhere that when we tell people of our relationship, I'll be proud to say where we had our first date.

"what about you? Have you had any special friends?"

"well, I've dated a few girls. Nothing serious though. You're my first girlfriend." His cheeks tinged pink, and had we not been kissing a few seconds ago, I would have kissed him again.

"can I ask you something?" I ask hesitantly. I wasn't really sure I wanted to answer.

"you can ask me anything Bella"

"a few day's ago I heard you talking to Alice...you were talking about a girl you liked..." I trailed off, hoping he would know what I was trying to ask.

He chuckled "I should have known you heard that, though I am surprised you could be quiet enough to hide and listen" I hit him in the arm at that comment.

"but the girl?" I reminded him

"that girl that's you, you mean?"

"me?" I knew my jaw had dropped. I honestly thought he would have some beautiful girl he was pining after.

"of course it was you. Now come on, you're freezing, I don't want you getting a cold." we held hands as we walked towards the house, and after a few minutes he let go of my hand, and wrapped me up in his arm, his body heat keeping me warm.

We slipped through the back door, closing it quietly and remembering to lock it.

"well, well, well...what do we have here then?"

_oh, shit!_

**a/n: muhahah who is it? Who's caught them?**

**Reviews really do mean so much to me, and I can't thank those who reviewed enough. **

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**I hope you have a very merry Christmas, whether you celebrate it on the 25th or not. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**


End file.
